Who wants to live forever TRADUCTION
by Naliee
Summary: Univers Alternatif, se passe durant La Conspiration . Après avoir créée un lien de sang avec Eric à Rhodes, Sookie commence à avoir des rêves étranges. Est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir plus dans leur histoire que Sookie ne l'a jamais imaginé ?
1. Chapter 1

Qui veut vivre à jamais ? Chap 1

Auteur : Wylis

Univers Alternatif, se passe durant « La Conspiration ». Après avoir créée un lien de sang avec Eric à Rhodes, Sookie commence à avoir des rêves étranges. Est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir plus dans leur histoire que Sookie ne l'a jamais imaginé ?

Traductrice : Naliee

**Mon autre histoire doit bien faire fonctionner mes méninges parce que je suis pleine d'idées pour de nouvelles histoires qui ne peuvent pas attendre ! Celle-ci en particulier me tentait beaucoup et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la commencer.**

**L'histoire commence durant "La Conspiration" la nuit où Eric et Sookie ont crée leur lien de sang.**

**Même si l'histoire est définitivement dans un univers alternatif, elle est en parallèle avec la dernière partie de «La Conspiration» et continue sur « Bel et bien Mort ». Je mentionnerais les actions qui sont dans les livres comme s'ils étaient liés à mon histoire mais je suppose que chacun a une assez bonne mémoire des évènements majeurs de ces livres.**

**En raison du moment où j'ai choisi de débuter mon histoire ; je suis, inévitablement, regrettablement forcée d'y inclure Quinn. Laissez-moi vous dire que je DETESTE Quinn (Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et tant mieux. Nous avons tous notre propre opinion mais c'est ce que je ressens). Je ne peux éviter de le mentionner et je dois vous dire que le moindre compliment que je doive écrire sur lui me donne envie de vomir à chaque fois. Mais, tant que Sookie conserve l'illusion que c'est un type bien, je dois faire avec (pendant un moment). Ce qui arrive dans cette histoire le mettra hors de vue bien avant sa date originale d'expiration dans « Bel et bien Mort » cependant, je vous le promets.**

**C'est une histoire sur Eric et Sookie !**

**Merci BEAUCOUP à ma beta Northman Maille pour me suivre sur une autre histoire. Sérieusement, je l'use jusqu'à l'os et elle m'autorise encore à abuser de sa gentillesse ! Je suis une chanceuse !**

**Dernière chose (et je promets qu'il n'y aura pas une note aussi longue pour le reste de l'histoire), je prévois de mettre à jour cette histoire tous les mercredis ou jeudis, pour avoir une bonne constance.**

**Demandeur : Rien ne m'appartient, j'aime juste mettre la pagaille dans la tête de Sookie.**

**Note de la Traductrice : MERCI à Wylis de me laisser traduire sa prose. Je suis flattée par sa confiance.**

**Toutes les erreurs en syntaxe, orthographe, etc… sont, bien évidemment, à ma charge.**

**Ce qui construit nos rêves nous a été arraché**

Trop fatigué pour pleurer, trop éteinte pour être hystérique, Sookie était allongé à côté de Quinn, l'autorisant à la prendre dans ses bras. La paix et la tranquillité de la pièce, la force des bras qui la serrait, était des réconforts trompeurs mais elle les prenait quand même … avec gratitude.

La nuit n'avait pas commencé si mal. En fait, juste au début , cela semblait être une soirée vouée à la célébration et au bonheur. Russell and Bart, deux rois qui n'auraient jamais espéré se marier pour autre chose qu'un profit politique, avait réussi à faire un mariage d'amour. Un amour profond avait réussi à fleurir même dans la plus cynique des terres. Ça donnait de l'espoir.

Il était acquis qu'elle n'était nullement prête à prendre le genre d'engagement que Russel et Bart avaient pris ce soir mais tout de même … Elle avait un homme dans sa vie qui l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était, pas pour sa télépathie et ce que ça pouvait lui apporter. Il n'entretenait pas un agenda secret en prétendant simplement prendre soin d'elle. Il n'était pas froid et détaché de son humanité. Il ne l'avait jamais traité comme un bien lui appartenant ou un prix à gagner.

Sookie ne croyait pas, juste à cet instant, qu'elle était amoureuse de Quinn. Ils ne se connaissaient pas assez mais elle sentait qu'il y avait la possibilité de quelque chose dans le futur. C'était la première fois depuis Bill qu'elle estimait qu'une relation puisse tenir la distance et si oui … Ils pourraient se marier. Ils pourraient avoir des enfants. Ils pourraient vieillir ensemble. Ils pourraient avoir une VRAIE vie ensemble ! Elle se sentait atteindre des sommets à ces pensées, plus libre et légère qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Et ensuite, la nuit s'était transformée en enfer dans les grandes largeurs.

Elle avait appris le passé de Quinn … par Jake. Pourquoi Quinn ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Il ne pouvait pas vraisemblablement croire qu'elle lui reprocherait ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire pour protéger sa famille ! Tout ce qu'il avait fait ne pouvait que lui donner encore plus envie de prendre soin de lui, de lui donner la tendresse et l'affection dont sa vie avait manqué.

Mais l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre … qui le savait. Quinn ne lui faisait pas assez confiance, cela soulevait des questions sur combien de lui-même, il souhaitait réellement lui donner. Même s'il ne se sentait pas en confiance, il pouvait tout de même lui dire les choses les plus basiques de sa vie, que pouvait-il cacher d'autre ?

Jusqu'aux révélations de Jake, Sookie n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle allait droit vers un nid de problème. Ensuite, soudainement, André l'avait traîné hors de la salle de bal vers un hall désert, dans l'intention de l'obliger à boire son sang afin de créer, de force, une connection entre eux. Sookie savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle puisse supporter de vivre avec ça.

Et, au beau milieu de toute cette pagaille, est arrivé Eric.

Il lui a proposé de la sortir de là en créant un lien avec lui à la place d'André. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui être reconnaissante. Pour être honnête, une partie d'elle-même l'était. Mais une autre partie, la partie effrayée, lui hurlait qu'avoir un lien avec Eric, était tout aussi dangereux pour sa sécurité, d'une certain façon.

Pas parce qu'elle pensait qu'il essaierait de la réduire en esclavage, mais parce que c'était un mur de plus de ses défenses contre lui qui s'effondrait. Une arme de plus perdue dans le combat pour toujours se rappeler que l'homme qu'elle avait aimé de tout son cœur pendant une unique semaine, n'était pas l'homme, le vampire, qui lui faisait face maintenant.

Cet Eric, son Eric, a été aussi proche de l'homme de ses rêves qu'aucun homme ne pourra jamais l'être. Elle lui a dit, quand il était avec elle, que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était pas de l'amour mais que c'en était proche. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle lui avait seulement dit ça pour se protéger de l'inévitable douleur que le retour de sa mémoire lui apporterait. Se mentir à soi-même était une chose difficile. Vous pouviez répéter une phrase encore et encore et encore, cela ne l'a rendait pas plus vrai.

Pendant de nombreuses nuits depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, elle était resté allongée, éveillée, pleurant parce qu'il lui manquait. Se détestant d'éprouver ce manque. Le détestant de lui faire éprouver ce manque sans même le savoir. Durant l'une de ces nuits sans fin, elle avait finalement arrêté de se mentir.

Elle l'aimait.

Elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre et maintenant, il était parti. Son Eric était parti aussi sûrement que s'il était mort, à moins que la vérité ne soit qu'il n'ait jamais réellement existé. Et, à sa place, se trouvait quelqu'un que Sookie connaissait à peine.

Ce nouvel Eric n'était même pas comme celui qu'elle avait connu avant son amnésie. Elle ne pouvait plus échanger des sarcasmes et rire avec lui. Elle ne pouvait plus flirter avec lui, combattre avec lui, se sentir à l'aise en sa présence. Il était distant, maussade, en colère contre elle pour ne pas lui avoir divulgué ce qu'il s'était passé quand ils étaient ensemble, même si elle « savait » qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse actuellement gérer la vérité.

Il voulait qu'elle abatte toutes ses cartes sur la table mais, quand elle le ferait, elle savait qu'il ne ferait pas de même. Ou pire, peut-être qu'il le ferait. Cependant, elle devait affronter la vérité une fois pour toutes, il pourrait ne jamais redevenir l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Il pourrait ne jamais être capable de ressentir pour elle ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Et maintenant, ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre. Maintenant, il était capable de ressentir chacune de ses émotions et elle serait capable de ressentir chacune des siennes. Comment allait-elle pouvoir vivre avec ça ?

Et, cerise avariée sur le gâteau pourri de cette nuit, elle avait ramassé une bombe planquée dans une canette de soda en allant vers les appartements de la Reine et elle avait presque fait sauter elle-même, Quinn et Eric en tous petits morceaux. Oh et elle avait dû aussi se tenir devant la Reine et écouter calmement celle-ci lui expliquer qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'un de ses serviteurs ait tenté d'abuser d'elle.

Comme son épuisement prenait finalement le dessus sur son stress, Sookie ferma les yeux, accueillant avec bonheur le refuge du sommeil. Quelques années plus tôt, elle se serait dit que demain ne pouvait pas être pire qu'aujourd'hui. Elle aurait pensé qu'aucun autre jour ne pouvait être pire que celui-là. Mais ce n'était plus vrai désormais. Depuis que les vampires avaient fait irruption dans sa vie, il semblait qu'aucune fin n'était possible sans qu'on lui ait tiré dessus. Elle avait vraiment besoin de la paix et du repos que le sommeil pouvait lui donner et elle le savait …

_Remplissant ses poumons d'air frais, Sookie savourait l'air ambiant. C'était si froid, si propre, elle n'avait jamais rien senti de tel… et, en même temps, familier._

_Elle courait, courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses pieds parcourant silencieusement le sol couvert de mousse d'une vaste forêt, avec l'aisance de quelqu'un qui connaît bien le terrain. Alors qu'elle courait d'une foulée assurée à travers les sous-bois, sa jupe s'entortillait autour de ses chevilles._

_Jetant un oeil à ses jupes, elle fut stupéfaite par sa tenue. Sa robe était longue, faite de laine rêche dans une douce teinte de bleu. Ses pieds étaient chaussés dans ce qui ressemblait à des bottes de cuir brut. Levant légèrement les yeux, elle vit que sa robe était recouverte d'un tablier blanc tenu à chaque épaule avec des broches en métal._

_S'arrêtant brusquement, Sookie se retrouva devant un petit ruisseau qui serpentait à travers la forêt. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait faire une pause. Elle courait mais elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être en danger. En fait, elle se sentait plutôt libre et heureuse, et elle était assoiffée par tout cet effort._

_Prenant la decision pour elle, ses jambes rentrèrent dans l'eau. Voyant les rayons du soleil percés à travers les arbres pour danser à la surface de l'eau, elle se pencha. Un cri de surprise s'échappant de ses lèvres fut le premier son qu'elle fit, alors qu'elle frissonnait, ses mains suspendues en coupelle pour récupérer de l'eau. Ça ne l'aurait pas plus aidé si on l'avait prévenu. Le reflet que lui renvoyait l'eau était le sien … et pas le sien._

_Elle était encore une petite fille, pas plus de cinq ou six ans. Elle se rappellait de son visage sur les albums photos de Gran mais c'était bien la seule chose qui lui paraissait familière dans son reflet._

_Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une longue tresse qui tombait sur l'une de ses épaules, presque jusqu'à la taille. Sur le haut de sa robe était attachée une cape d'un bleu plus profond que sa robe avec de la fourrure blanche, la capuche était enroulé autour de son cou pour empêcher l'air froid de toucher sa peau fragile._

_Elle était elle-même, mais habillée différemment et dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, bien qu'elle le connaisse parfaitement._

_Effrayée et confuse , mais pas si apeurée que ça, Sookie tendit une main légèrement tremblante pour toucher l'eau. Ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de la brillante surface lorsqu'elle fut soulevée de terre par quelque chose de plus grand qu'elle et de plutôt fort._

_Hurlant d'une réelle frayeur, Sookie commença à se defendre, donnant des coups de pieds, balançant ses bras et gigotant pour se libérer de ce qui la retenait. Elle était presque hystérique de frayeur quand elle entendit un rire derrière elle._

"_Je t'ai eu !" dit la voix._

_Soudainement, Sookie était libre. Trébuchant quelque peu, maintenant qu'elle devait soudainement supporter son poids, elle se retourna pour découvrir qui l'avait attrapé. C'était un garçon._

_Il avait quelques années de plus qu'elle, elle ne savait pas comment elle savait ça mais elle le savait et il était grand. Ses cheveux blonds, exactement de la même nuance que les siens, étaient longs et emmêlés, flottant autour de son visage et tombant juste en dessous de ses épaules. Ses vêtements étaient d'un style identique aux siens, une tunique de laine sur un pantalon en cuir, le même genre de bottes en cuir brut et une veste en fourrure pour le préserver du froid, attaché à la taille avec une ceinture en cuir, une large boucle de métal la maintenant._

_Il était le plus beau garcon qu'elle ait jamais vu et quand il rit de nouveau, en triomphe pour l'avoir attrapé, les yeux de Sookie furent attirés par les siens. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur quand elle les vit. Pas parce qu'ils étaient de la couleur de l'océan pendant l'orage. Pas parce qu'ils étaient grand et finement dessinés. Pas parce qu'ils étaient bordés des plus beaux et plus longs cils qui soient, mais parce qu'elle connaissait ses yeux. Elle ne voudrait jamais, ne pourrait jamais, les confondre._

_« C'est mon tour maintenant » s'entendit-elle dire._

_Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler, n'y avait même pas pensé mais c'était comme si sa bouche agissait indépendamment de son esprit. Quand elle se retourna et marcha vers un arbre, cachant son visage contre l'écorce et fermant les yeux, elle réalise que son corps entier fonctionnait en fait indépendamment de son esprit._

"_Un, deux, trois, …" Elle compta jusqu'à trente puis ouvrit les yeux._

_Elle se retourna rapidements, sa longue tresse s'envolant puis retombant sur l'épaule opposée, elle cria fortement. _

"_Caché ou pas, j'arrive !"_

_Elle commença à se déplacer rapidement et sans bruit à travers la forêt une fois encore. Cependant, elle savait où il serait, dans le creux du vieil arbre qui était tombé deux hivers plus tôt durant la saison des neiges. Il adorait cet endroit et ce n'était pas très loin._

_Silencieuse comme une souris, elle se dirigea furtivement vers l'arbre, sachant que s'il la voyait et se mettait à courir, avec ses longues jambes, elle ne pourrait jamais le rattraper. Ramassant un caillou sur le sol, elle le jeta vers le côté gauche de l'arbre et instantanément, elle entendit son compagnon de jeu courir hors du tronc vers la droite._

_Il avait juste une main hors du tronc quand elle sauta devant lui, jetant ses bras autour de sa taille._

"_Je t'ai eu !" dit-elle, lui souriant d'un air suffisant._

_Son air renfrogné dura seulement une seconde avant qu'il ne jette sa tête en arrière pour rire fortement et longuement tandis que ses bras l'enlaçaient. Il n'avait jamais été un mauvais joueur. En fait, il semblait sincèrement apprécié qu'elle soit la seule à être assez intelligente pour le défier à des jeux comme celui-là._

"_Encore une fois ?" demanda-t-il en la laissant aller après un moment._

_Sookie secoua la tête, son sourire se fanant un peu. Elle voulait rester dehors avec lui. Elle adorait courir librement dans les bois, souriant et riant avec lui. Mais elle savait que si elle restait plus longtemps, elle aurait des problèmes._

"_Je dois rentrer. J'ai encore des tâches à faire. »_

_Son air renfrogné était de retour._

"_Dis-leur que tu étais avec moi. Ils ne pourront rien te reprocher. Tu peux leur dire que je te l'ai ordonné. » Sa voix prit soudain un ton supérieur._

_Sookie secoua la tête et roula les yeux alors qu'elle le dépassait, ses jambes semblaient savoir où elles allaient même si son esprit ne le savait pas._

"_ça ne va pas marcher, oh sage et puissant Prince. Certains d'entre nous ont des responsabilités. » Elle le taquinait._

_Elle l'entendit renifler derrière elle et se retourna._

"_Tu pourrais m'aider ?" lui proposa-t-elle._

_Elle n'espérait pas qu'il accepterait. Pourquoi n'importe quel garçon, mais plus spécialement lui, voudrait l'aider à nourrir les poulets et les oies. Peut-être que si elle installait des pièges pour les lapins dans les bois … Mais à sa grande surprise, il lui sourit franchement et hocha la tête, supprimant la distance entre eux en trois enjambées et la dépassant en courant. Soupirant d'indignation, elle l'appella._

_« Hé, ce n'est pas juste ! Attends-moi, Eric ! »_

Les yeux de Sookie s'ouvrirent instantanément. Elle haletait comme si elle avait vraiment couru aussi vite qu'elle pouvait pour attraper quelqu'un. Elle avait déjà eu des rêves réalistes avant mais jamais comme celui-ci. C'était comme si elle avait pu sentir l'air, goûter le froid, sentir le sol sous ses pieds.

Ça semblait réel ! ça semblait vraiment réel !

Regardant autour, elle essaya de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Elle était exactement là où elle s'était endormi la veille … dans la chambre d'hôtel de Quinn. Seulement, le soleil brillait à travers les rideaux et elle était complètement seule. Regardant le réveil sur la table de chevet, elle vit qu'il était tard dans l'après-midi. Quinn devait avoir eu pitié d'elle après la nuit qu'elle avait passé et l'avait laissé dormir même s'il avait dû se lever et s'occuper de différentes choses pour le procès.

Il était toujours un tel gentleman, si gentil et si attentionné.

Se sortant de ce rêve étrange, Sookie se glissa dans ses vêtements et fit le trajet vers sa chambre pour se changer. Elle pouvait seulement espérer, en vain probablement, qu'aujourd'hui serait meilleur qu'hier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : Je veux juste dire un ENORME merci à chacun. J'étais si estomaquée par les retours après le premier chapitre. ****Vous m'avez juste sidérée ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Je voulais dire aussi que j'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur la Scandinavie à l'époque des vikings mais je suis américaine donc s'il y a la moindre erreur, elle est involontaire. J'adore juste cette époque et Eric dans cette époque, c'était irrésistible.**

**Merci comme toujours à ma FABULEUSE beta Northman Maille. Elle est juste merveilleuse ! Ma plus grande fan, ma meilleure collègue de réflexion. ****Je serais perdue sans elle !**

**Note de la traductrice : Merci, merci, merci à tous ceux qui lisent, reviews et mettent en alerte cette histoire**

**Demandeur : Rien ne m'appartient … Je reserve juste une place en hôpital psy pour la pauvre Sookie.**

"Ce monde ne nous a donné qu'un seul moment heureux"

Oui, si Sookie avait été joueuse, elle aurait joué au loto ce soir. Pas seulement parce que cette soirée avait été aussi mauvaise que la précédente (si ce n'est pire), mais aussi parce qu'on lui avait tiré dessus. Seulement, cette fois, c'était avec un arc au lieu d'une arme à feu.

Ces petites improvisations étaient le sel de la vie. Une Sookie « bien salée » en venait à croire qu'elle n'attendrait pas plus longtemps. Des toats avec du beurre, c'est ce qu'elle voulait que la vie lui donne au moins une fois (enfin, aussi de proche de ça que cela pouvait l'être pour une télépathe) et elle commençait à le vouloir … méchamment.

Finalement, c'était Quinn qui s'était mis devant la flèche, durant le procès de la Reine, lui sauvant la vie, quasiment. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il était allongé à l'infirmerie maintenant. Et aussi pourquoi elle était en train de l'embrasser. Ça et aussi pour la rassurer sur le fait que le lien avec Eric ne pourrait pas empêcher ce qui débutait entre elle et Quinn.

Elle avait admis face à Eric, après qu'ils aient emmené Quinn sur un brancard, qu'elle l'avait aimé quand il était amnésique. Mais elle lui avait aussi dit qu'elle connaissait la vérité : il n'était pas vraiment cette personne et elle savait qu'il ne le serait plus jamais.

Ça avait renforcé sa résolution de le dire à haute voix, spécialement face à lui. Son Eric était parti … pour de bon. Il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme il l'avait fait, et elle ne pourrait jamais supporter d'être sa propriété comme télépathe aussi bien que comme jouet sexuel occasionnel, refusant de voir la vérité en face juste pour être dans ses bras.

Bien sûr, quand ils avaient dansé et qu'elle AVAIT ETE dans ses bras. Ses bras, solides et forts, qui la tenait serrée, de manière possessive, presque amoureusement, l'odeur d'Eric envahissant ses sens. Ses yeux, brillants et magnifiques, auraient pu l'hypnotiser pour lui faire oublier toutes ses bonnes résolutions sans même le vouloir. Tout ça alors qu'il la faisait tourner 50 cm au dessus du sol.

Elle avait été si près de se perdre elle-même à cet instant. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé, juste là, où son petit ami était ou même qui il était, elle n'aurait pas été capable de répondre. Son esprit avait basculé au-delà de toute logique. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, tout ce qu'elle sentait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, était Eric.

Revenant à Quinn, elle examina son visage. Il était encore blessé, bien sûr, la blessure due à la flèche qu'il avait prise à sa place aurait besoin d'une ou deux nuits pour guérir. Mais il ne semblait plus souffrir du tout.

"Je suis désolée" dit-elle rougissant furieusement.

"N'essaie même pas de t'excuser pour un baiser comme celui-là" répondit-il, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. « Il y a définitivement quelque chose entre nous, Sookie. Je ne veux pas que le merdier avec André le ruine. »

"Moi non plus." répondit-elle se sentant soulagée que tout le bordel de ces dernières 48 heures ne l'ai pas fait fuir.

S'apprêtant à partir, elle se remémora que Quinn était un homme bon. Un qui comprenait le monde dans lequel elle avait été entraînée. Un qui pourrait la protéger et la guider à travers tout ça, lui donnant déjà le semblant de normalité dont elle avait tant besoin. Elle était contente qu'il semble encore vouloir rester avec elle.

Elle ne voulait pas, ABSOLUMENT PAS, abandonner une chance d'être heureuse, avec une vie quasi-normale pour une danse sensuelle et un souvenir qui la hanterait à jamais, mais ne serait plus jamais une réalité.

Bien décidée à retourner aux festivités afin de transmettre ses respects à la Reine, et ensuite plonger dans son lit, Sookie marcha d'un bon pas à travers le hall en direction de l'ascenseur. La cabine était là, elle monta, appuya sur le bouton de l'étage qui menait à la salle de bal. Cela ne prit pas plus d'une minute mais quand les portes s'ouvrirent …

"_Deux, s'il vous plait" dit Sookie, tendant sa monnaie et mettant sa marchandise dans le panier que sa mère lui avait donné._

_Elle se préparait à aller à l'étalage suivant. Prenant le temps de flâner même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait d'argent que pour les achats commandés par sa mère._

_Elle regardait un rouleau de soie jaune quand elle sentit qu'on tirait sa tresse. Ce n'était pas un tiraillement dur et blessant mais cela détourna son attention de toutes les jolies choses qu'elle pouvait faire avec ce morceau de soie et elle se retourna fermement vers son gêneur. Ce qui, bien sûr, était l'objectif du gêneur en question. _

_Il était plus vieux cette fois, 13 ou 14 ans et encore plus beau. Il était encore un garçon mais il avait la taille d'un homme adulte. Ses épaules étaient larges et musclées par des heures de pratique à l'épée. Son allure reflétait cette confiance en soi de quelqu'un qui était spécial et le savait mais ses yeux ne contenaient ni orgueil ni moquerie. Ils étaient doux et chaud et semblaient remplis d'affection._

_D'une manière ou d'une autre, Sookie savait que cette affection était authentique. Comme elle savait qu'ils étaient amis, les meilleurs amis. Voyant son propre reflet dans un plateau d'argent sur l'étalage, elle réalisa qu'elle était plus âgée maintenant, 11 peut-être 12 ans. Une fois encore, son visage était l'exacte réplique du sien au même âge mais tout le reste était différent._

"_Es-tu libre ?" demanda-t-il, attirant son attention une fois encore._

_Elle lui sourit avec indulgence et adoration._

"_Je le serai quand j'aurais fini de faire tout ce que ma mère m'a demandé" lui répondit-elle, ramassant son panier et commençant à marcher. Seulement cette fois, elle passa sans s'arrêter devant plusieurs marchands de bijoux et autres jolies choses et alla droit vers le prochain achat sur sa liste._

_Eric semblait content de la suivre et, avec lui à ses côtés, le prix de tout ce qu'elle devait acheter semblait miraculeusement décroître. Elle ne savait si c'était parce que personne n'oserait essayer de la tromper devant le fils du Chef ou si c'était parce que les vendeuses étaient toutes des femmes d'âge varié. Elles semblaient terriblement distraites par le magnifique Eric. Peut-être qu'elles ne prêtaient simplement plus aucune attention à quelque chose d'aussi banal que le coût de leurs produits. En fait, elles semblaient l'ignorer ainsi que son argent à moins qu'elles ne lui jettent des regards d'envie._

_Sookie se retenait de rire. Elles étaient toutes si jalouses et Sookie ne savait même pas pourquoi. Eric ne semblait accorder aucun regard aux autres filles du village, seulement à elle, mais c'était parce qu'ils étaient amis. Elle avait souvent souhaité qu'ils soient plus que cela (elle n'était pas plus immunisée contre lui que n'importe qui d'autre, peut-être même moins car elle le connaissait et savait que sa beauté physique n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau)mais elle n'était pas stupide._

_Même si Eric avait pu jamais ressentir quelque chose pour elle, ce dont elle doutait sérieusement, il était aussi le second fils du Chef. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait espérer obtenir un bon contrat pour son mariage le temps venu._

_Aucune des filles du village ne serait assez bien. Il pouvait espérer faire une alliance avec la fille d'un autre Chef de village pour apporter à leurs peuples respectifs bien-être et prospérité. Juste comme son frère aîné l'avait fait plus tôt cet été quand il s'était marié avec la fille aîné du Chef qui était leur plus proche voisin au Sud._

_Sookie avait toujours supposé que c'était la raison pour laquelle Eric n'avait jamais prêté attention aux autres filles, même si elles avaient commencé à se transformer en de belles jeunes filles. Il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui et il était prêt à assumer son devoir._

_Oubliant ces pensées stupides, Sookie réalisa qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle était venu chercher et commença à faire demi-tour vers la maison familiale. Elle n'avait pas fait 5 pas avant qu'Eric n'attrape son panier d'une main et son poignet de l'autre et commençe à marcher tout en la traînant avec lui vers les bois._

_Ils marchèrent ou plutôt il marcha et elle trotta pour rester à son niveau tout en tenant sa main. Ils arrivèrent à leur endroit favori, le grand trou de l'arbre abattu dans les bois. Posant son panier précautionneusement, Eric se percha sur le tronc, ses yeux brillants et excités._

"_Mon père a finalement dit oui !" laissa-t-il échapper, la fierté gonflant sa poitrine._

_Sookie eut un grand sourire sachant qu'il voulait qu'elle soit contente pour lui, fier de lui, même si la vérité était qu'elle était plus effrayée que contente. Eric suppliait déjà son père depuis deux étés de le laisser participer à un raid avec les autres hommes du village. Techniquement, Eric était déjà un « homme » depuis deux ans, mais son père était toujours, de juste droit supposa-t-elle, prudent quand il s'agissait de la vie de ses deux fils aînés. Sverri était l'héritier et Eric était … eh bien, le fils de rechange. Sookie savait que le père d'Eric ne voyait pas cela de manière cynique. Eric était aussi aimé que son frère, peut-être même plus._

_C'était pourquoi le Chef ne voulait pas qu'Eric parte. Mais Eric, déjà trop intelligent pour son propre bien, avait argumenté éloquemment pour son droit. Même s'il était le second fils, il avait une place d'honneur dans leur petite communauté et aucun homme digne de ce nom ne suivrait un garçon inexpérimenté quelque soit son statut. Si Eric voulait gagner sa place parmi son peuple, il avait besoin de la mériter et la seule façon de le faire était de combattre et de faire un raid parmi eux._

"_Quand pars-tu ?" demanda-t-elle, essayant difficilement de continuer à sourire._

_Normalement, elle devrait savoir tout ça mais son père avait été blessé l'été dernier, perdant le bras qui tenait l'épée jusqu'à l'épaule. Il était chanceux d'être en vie mais il n'y aurait certainement plus de raid pour lui._

"_Deux semaines si le temps le permet." répondit Eric, l'excitation évidente dans sa voix._

_Sookie hocha seulement la tête. Elle savait que cela lui porterait malheur si elle lui souhaitait bonne chance même si elle en avait envie. Cela le poursuivrait et peut-être que les dieux l'entendraient et croiraient qu'elle n'avait plus foi en eux et son habilité à combattre et à se protéger lui-même serait affaibli._

"_Est-ce que je te manquerais quand je serais parti ?" demanda-t-il, son sourire passant de fier à moqueur._

_Sookie renifla. Elle l'aimait, vraiment, plus qu'elle ne devrait mais elle n'avait jamais été du genre à flatter l'ego du prince. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres jeunes filles qui s'en occupaient quotidiennement. Elle en était venue à penser que son job à elle était de l'aider à garder les pieds sur terre._

"_Je ne sais pas si je trouverais le temps." Elle soupira et se remit en marche. « Kjell et son père nous ont rendu visite hier soir pour demander ma main. Je pourrais être en train de préparer mon mariage pendant que tu seras au loin. »_

_En vérité, elle était inquiète que l'offre soit acceptée. La famille de Kjell était des marchands, en bonne santé, sédentaire et stable. Exactement ce que son père voulait pour elle. Elle savait que le temps venu, le choix ne lui appartiendrait pas mais elle avait espéré avoir un peu plus de temps avant de devenir la femme de quelqu'un. Après tout, quand cela arriverait, elle ne serait plus libre d'aller dans les bois avec Eric. Cependant, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir combien elle redoutait tout ça. Ce serait une bonne chose pour lui de savoir qu'elle n'était pas simplement son ombre._

_« Tu es contente ? » lui demanda-t-il, tout enthousiasme soudainement évanoui de sa voix comme de son visage, des ombres recouvrant son beau sourire._

_Sookie haussa les épaules._

"_Il m'a écrit un poème romantique." lui dit-elle aussi nonchalamment que possible._

"_Ton père le sait ?" Eric était soudainement debout et faisait les cent pas._

"_Bien sûr que non !" dit-elle avec indignation, il la pensait donc si stupide. C'était incorrect. Si quelqu'un découvrait que Kjell lui avait écrit et qu'elle avait accepté son poème, ils auraient été fiancés dans l'instant. Son honneur aurait été compromis. « Je l'ai caché dans ma manche et j'ai attendu que tout le monde dorme pour le lire. Ensuite, je l'ai brûlé. » dit-elle abruptement. « C'était quand même un joli poème » ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit son air intrigué._

_Cela semblait lui taper sur les nerfs, il se tourna vers elle, tapant dans quelques pierres à ses pieds comme s'il s'attendait à pouvoir les blesser._

"_Eric, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?" demanda-t-elle en venant derrière lui, posant sa main sur son épaule. __Il tressaillit._

"_Est-ce que tu veux épouser Kjell ?" lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rude et colérique même s'il refusait de la regarder._

_Fâché, Sookie haussa encore les épaules. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi lui répondre._

"_Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?" Kjell est … gentil et il vient d'une bonne famille. Que dire d'autre ? Ce n'est pas à nous de décider, tu le sais bien. Pour ton mariage, ce sera pareil."_

_Le dos d'Eric se dressait devant elle et finalement, elle abandonna et décida qu'elle avait perdu assez de temps à se disputer avec lui, spécialement si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi._

"_Et si ça l'était ?" l'entendit-elle demander, juste comme elle attrapait son panier._

_Se redressant, elle se tourna vers lui. Il lui faisait face cette fois avec un regard qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas. Elle sentait la panique monter en elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle dise ? Qu'elle l'aimait ? Qu'elle ne voulait que lui ?_

_C'était vrai, bien sûr. Ça l'était depuis qu'elle avait 4 ans et qu'il en avait six et qu'elle avait suivi son frère qui voulait jouer dehors avec les autres garçons. Elle voulait venir mais son frère ne voulait pas d'elle. Il disait que les garçons ne voudraient pas jouer avec un bébé !_

_Il avait planté Sookie là, les yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler alors qu'elle regardait son frère et les autres garçons partir. Il se passa une bonne minute avant qu'elle réalise qu'un des garçons n'était pas parti. Il fit trotter son cheval, un magnifique étalon blanc près d'elle et, sans un mot, attrapa son bras pour la faire asseoir sur la selle devant lui._

_Le cheval avançait déjà quand elle retrouva sa voix._

"_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec les autres ?" demanda-t-elle, la voix encore tremblotante._

"_Tu sais qui je suis ?" demanda-t-il, la regardant, assez confiant en sa monture pour qu'il sache où les emmener._

_Sookie hocha la tête de manière affirmative._

"_Mon père serait déçu si je suivais aveuglément quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est plus vieux ou pour faire comme tout le monde. D'un autre côté, la seule raison pour laquelle ton frère ne veut pas de toi, c'est parce que tu es déjà meilleure que lui à tous les jeux » Sa voix était rempli de cette sorte de confiance en soi qu'un enfant de son âge n'aurait pas dû acquérir si tôt._

"_Mais tu ne veux pas jouer avec mon frère et les autres ?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix se brisant à la fin sur une note d'espoir._

"_Non, je veux jouer avec toi" dit-il. « J'aime les défis. » ajouta-t-il un petit sourire illuminant son visage._

_Ils étaient partis dans une direction différente des autres et avaient passé la journée entière dans la forêt chassant les lapins et jouant à cache-cache. Ça avait été le meilleur jour de la vie de Sookie jusqu'à aujourd'hui et elle l'avait admis depuis longtemps, au moins à elle-même, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui dès cet instant._

_Mais ils n'étaient plus des enfants et ce qu'elle voulait, peu importe à quel point elle le voulait, ne serait jamais possible._

"_Nous devrions rentrer" dit-elle d'un ton ferme alors qu'elle commençait à marcher. « Nous devenons trop vieux pour jouer encore dans les bois. De plus, contrairement à toi, je dois me soucier de ma réputation » Les mots étaient difficiles à prononcer mais ils étaient nécessaires. __Même si elle détestait devoir les dire._

_Elle était sur le point de le dépasser sans même le regarder quand elle sentit sa main sur son bras la stoppant net._

_Ses yeux étaient immense, sombres et intenses et puis soudainement, le panier de Sookie tomba quand il prit aussi son autre bras et l'attira contre lui. Les lèvres d'Eric sur les siennes étaient féroces, ordonnant et demandant en même temps. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps … Les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre n'étaient pas sombres ou colériques. Ces sentiments étaient fait de tout ce qu'il y avait de bon dans ce monde même s'ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour le comprendre._

_L'instant d'après, Eric avait libéré les bras de Sookie et elle les avait enroulés autour de son cou. Les bras d'Eric étaient venus serrer sa taille comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois avant quand ils se donnaient une innocente accolade. Seulement, cette fois, les mains d'Eric s'étalaient largement sur son dos, la touchant autant qu'il le pouvait, la caressant avec une insistance qui était plus que de l'amitié._

_Où leurs bouches se rencontraient, il n'y avait que de la douceur, les lèvres d'Eric posées sur les siennes, sa langue à lui jouant doucement sur la bordure des siennes, la suppliant de le laisser entrer. Comment aurait-elle pu refuser ? Elle ne lui avait jamais rien refusé._

_Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés de s'arrêter pour respirer. Eric la tenait toujours contre lui et elle n'essayait pas de se dégager de son étreinte._

"_Je t'aime Sookie." La voix d'Eric était haletante mais sûre. « Je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu ne peux pas épouser Kjell ou n'importe qui d'autre. __Je veux que tu m'épouses, moi ! __Veux-tu ?"_

_Son esprit avait arrêté de fonctionner mais ça n'avait aucune importance, sa tête était plus qu'heureuse de donner un signe d'assentiment sans attendre la moindre instruction de son cerveau._

"_Dis-le Sookie" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il embrassait son lobe avant de laisser ses lèvres descendre le long de sa gorge._

_La tête de Sookie tomba en arrière et ses genoux se mirent à trembler mais ce n'était pas important, Eric la tenait serrée._

"_Oui" souffla-t-elle. "Oui, je t'épouserais !" __Elle vit une lumière scintiller dans ses yeux, juste avant, une fois encore qu'il l'embrasse et tout sembla cesser d'exister…_

Secouant sa tête vigoureusement, encore capable de sentir la pression des lèvres d'Eric sur les seines, Sookie revint à elle. Elle sortit en trébuchant de l'ascenseur, essayant de retrouver un pas sûr alors que son esprit se remettait en marche.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce merdier ? Les rêves étaient une chose mais ça, ça c'était quelque chose d'entièrement différent.

Est-ce que c'était dû au sang d'Eric, un peu comme attraper des bribes de pensées d'un vampire ? Ou est-ce qu'elle était simplement en train de devenir dingue ? Tout le stress et la pression l'aurait-il finalement poussé dans un monde imaginaire où elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu aussi longtemps qu'elle laissait la réalité à la porte.

Regardant devant elle, elle vit Clovache, la Britlingen, gardant l'entrée de la salle de bal. Sookie marcha vers elle en la saluant.

"Il semble être un homme bon." dit Clovache sans préambule avec son fort accent. Sookie eut l'impression qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment dans le subtil.

Au départ, cela prit un moment à Sookie pour se rappeler tout ce qui était arrivé avant sa vision et réalisé que la guerrière parlait de Quinn. Oui, Clovache avait raison, pensa Sookie d'une ferme voix intérieure, Quinn ETAIT un homme bon. Et il était son petit ami. Elle ne devrait pas penser à un autre homme, encore moins rêver debout d'en épouser un qui était mort depuis 1000 ans.

"Il me semble aussi" répondit Sookie, essayant de limiter la culpabilité dans sa voix.

"Tandis que les vampires, par définition, sont tordus et décevants. »

Sookie se demanda brièvement si elle était bien la seule télépathe dans le hall. Est-ce que Clovache savait qu'elle pensait à Eric ? Et ce qu'elle pensait à propos d'Eric ?

"Par definition ? Tu veux dire sans exception ?" finit-elle par demander.

"Oui, c'est ça." répondit Clovache d'une voix dure.

Sookie garda le silence ne sachant pas pourquoi Clovache avait ressenti le besoin de lui dire ça et ne se sentant pas capable d'essayer de le découvrir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : Je veux juste dire encore un énorme merci à toute personne qui a sauté dans le bateau avec moi pour cette nouvelle histoire ! Je me sens très, très humble devant vos réponses.**

**Et merci à ma merveilleuse béta (le top du top des éditeurs) Northman Maille ! Tu mets du piment dans ma vie !**

**Demandeur : Rien ne m'appartient …Je justifie juste un long séjour en psychiatrie pour Sookie et fait ressortir quelques trucs des placards !**

**Note de la traductrice : Un grand merci à ceux qui commentent et mettent en favori ou « à suivre » cette histoire. Vos reviews m'encouragent vraiment.**

"Touche mes larmes avec tes lèvres"

_Sookie tressa la dernière fleur sur la couronne en branches et s'assit sur ses talons pour regarder sa création. Cette couronne de fleurs était la plus jolie qu'elle est jamais faite (ce qui n'était pas peu dire) mais c'était aussi la troisième qu'elle faisait en quelques semaines._

_Depuis pratiquement un mois, elle et le reste du village attendaient. Elle avait passé chaque matin, avant de commencer ses corvées, et chaque après-midi, quand celles-ci étaient finies, à regarder la mer. Elle louchait littéralement sur l'horizon dans l'espoir de voir ne serait-ce que la plus petite trace de ce qui pourrait être un bateau._

_Eric, son frère aîné Sverri et la plupart des hommes valides du village étaient partis pour un raid durant l'été comme chaque année. Seulement, cette fois, ils étaient en retard. Ils auraient dû être rentrés depuis des semaines et il n'y avait encore aucun signe d'eux._

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait mais ça n'était jamais bon signe. Il était difficile de contrôler sa peur et son anxiété et d'être patient quand une personne que vous aimiez pouvait ne jamais revenir. Alors que les jours se transformaient en semaines, Sookie devint de plus en plus terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle pourrait ne plus jamais revoir Eric._

"_Hé, à quoi penses-tu ?" Sookie se retourna pour examiner la couronne de fleurs d'Aude._

_Aude était gentille et gracieuse, elle était presque comme une soeur aînée pour Sookie depuis deux ans qu'elle et Eric étaient fiancés. C'était peut-être parce qu'Aude était venu seule de son village pour épouser Sverri. Ou c'était parce qu'elle était naturellement ouverte et affectueuse mais peu importe, Aude l'avait traitée comme une amie à partir du moment où ses fiançailles avec Eric avaient été publiques._

_Aujourd'hui, Aude avait traîné Sookie hors de la plage et avait insisté pour faire une promenade loin de l'air salé. Elles étaient allées jusqu'à un pré qui était toujours couvert de fleurs sauvages à cette époque de l'année et Aude avait insisté pour qu'elles confectionnent une autre couronne pour le mariage. Il aurait lieu dès le retour des hommes et étant la mariée, Sookie se devait d'être aussi ravissante et fraîche que possible._

"_C'est magnifique !" dit Sookie._

_Ça l'était vraiment. Aude avait un don pour créer de belles choses mais même si ça avait été horrible, Sookie aurait menti. Elle était vraiment reconnaissante à Aude de toutes ses attentions pour la cajoler et la distraire. Spécialement parce que sa presque belle-sœur était enceinte jusqu'au yeux. Depuis 2 ans qu'elle était mariée à Sverri, Aude avait déjà été enceinte une fois mais l'enfant était mort-né. Cette fois, elle avait essayé de bien prendre soin d'elle et de faire très attention. Sookie n'en appréciait que plus le fait que son amie prenne le temps de penser à elle._

_Cela avait aussi conduit Sookie à faire attention à ce que Aude faisait. A cet instant, Sookie décida qu'elles avaient été assez longtemps au soleil et qu'il était temps de rentrer afin qu'Aude puisse manger et se coucher tôt._

_Se levant et époussetant sa jupe, Sookie aida Aude à se lever et elles prirent toutes deux le chemin du village tranquillement. Les gens qu'elles croisaient leur disaient bonjour chaleureusement et les saluaient respectueusement._

_Pour Aude, ça n'avait rien de nouveau. Elle était fille de Chef depuis sa naissance et maintenant, elle était aussi la femme du futur Chef. Elle était habituée à ce que les gens la traitent ainsi et elle le prenait sereinement avec grâce. __Mais pour Sookie, c'était nouveau et légèrement inconfortable._

_Ce n'était pas comme si elle était une personne différente. Mais pour ces gens, qu'elle avait connu toute sa vie, elle était soudainement passée de l'une d'entre eux, à ce qu'ils pensaient être l'élite. Ça l'avait souvent énervé. Spécialement parce que ce n'était pas juste les autres membres du village qui la traitaient différemment maintenant mais également sa propre famille._

_La vérité était que, peu importe combine elle avait toujours aimé Eric, peu importe combien extatique elle avait été ce jour-là dans la forêt quand il lui avait confessé qu'il l'aimait aussi profondément qu'elle l'aimait une partie d'elle était convaincu que ce mariage n'aurait jamais lieu._

_En matière de mariage, personne n'était son propre maître. Peu importe qu'elle et Eric s'aiment, la décision ne leur appartenait pas. Mais, alors que Sookie savait que sa famille ne serait que trop contente de donner son approbation à cet arrangement, elle doutait profondément que le père d'Eric l'aurait jamais autorisé. Eric était le second de six enfants dont seulement trois fils. Il aurait été imprudent pour le Chef de perdre un fils mariable (le plus mariable de tous d'après l'opinion de Sookie) en le laissant épouser une femme en-dessous de son rang social._

_Donc après qu'Eric l'eut embrassée une dernière fois, profondément et longtemps, lui transmettant chaque once de sa passion et de son amour pour elle et puis partant parler à son père, Sookie avait dû retenir des larmes de tristesse. Cette merveilleuse déclaration et ses doux moments dans la forêt étaient enchanteurs, ils lui avaient fait croire que tout était possible, que rien ne pouvait être plus fort que la vérité. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais dit non. Même si la famille d'Eric ne l'avait pas autorisé, elle lui aurait dit qu'elle voulait être à lui._

_Tout le long du trajet solitaire vers la maison de sa famille, elle avait eu des visions du père d'Eric hurlant et jetant des choses, en colère car Eric avait fait à Sookie une promesse qu'il ne lui appartenait pas de faire. Elle avait fait des cauchemars cette nuit-là imaginant le Chef ordonnant à son père d'accepter l'union avec Kjell pour elle afin que la tentation d'Eric soit supprimée._

_Le jour d'après, elle n'avait pas vu Eric du tout et cela avait rajouté à son sentiment de plus en plus grand de désespoir. Mais la nuit d'après, alors que les plus jeunes membres de sa famille se préparaient à aller dormir, il y avait eu un bruit à l'extérieur. Son grand-père, le patriarche de la famille, s'était levé de son siège juste à temps pour voir le Chef entrer, accompagné d'Eric. La conversation avait été courte et directe (les détails seraient arrangés plus tard) mais essentiellement, le Chef avait demandé la main de Sookie au nom d'Eric et le grand-père de Sookie, stupéfait et complètement incrédule, lui avait donné son consentement sans même y penser deux fois._

_Durant tout ce temps, Eric était resté solennellement debout derrière son père, tentant de paraître sérieux et adulte mais quand le grand-père de Sookie avait accepté, il s'était retourné vers elle sachant exactement où elle se trouvait dans la vaste pièce et lui avait fait un clin d'œil._

"_Comment lui as-tu fais dire oui ?" demanda Sookie le jour suivant quand Eric l'accosta sur le chemin du retour après son bain dans le lac._

_Il embrassa ses cheveux mouillés et mis son bras possessivement autour de sa taille, l'attrapant par la hanche pour la coller contre lui._

"_Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais. » répondit-il simplement, son visage irradiant de fierté comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde._

"_Et c'est tout ? Il a juste répondu, oh oui, bien sûr, Eric, balance ton avenir par la fenêtre pour une fille du village qui n'a rien à offrir. »_

_Le visage d'Eric s'assombrit à ces mots et il s'arrêta de marcher, relâchant sa taille pour agripper ses bras et l'amener tout contre lui encore une fois._

"_Ne parle plus jamais de toi comme ça, comme si tu ne valais rien !" dit-il en haussant la voix. « Ton père ne voit peut-être rien d'autre que ses bien-aimés fils et ta mère ne se soucie que de le rendre heureux mais tu n'es pas sans valeur ! _

_Et oui, franchement, c'était bien ça. Mon père a toujours su que nous prenions soin l'un de l'autre. Il a eu des années pour voir quel genre de fille tu étais et si tu étais la personne qu'il me fallait. Tu m'aimes, tu prends soin de moi mais tu ne minaudes pas et ne me flattes pas. Tu me fais travailler dur tout le temps : que ce soit pour te battre à quelque chose ou pour gagner ton approbation._

_Il est vieux Sookie, il n'a plus beaucoup de temps à passer sur cette terre, et je pense qu'il ressent le besoin de faire les choses bien pour ceux qu'il aime. Il a peut-être dit oui par authentique envie de me voir heureux ou par sentimentalisme. Quelque soit la raison, il a accepté et je l'aimerais encore plus que je ne le fais déjà jusqu'à ma mort. Et quand il mourra, j'érigerais un grand monument pour lui, couvert de runes vantant sa bonté, sa droiture et sa sagesse._

_Et quand toi et moi, nous lui donnerons des petits-enfants, de forts, beaux et braves fils, d'intelligentes filles je pense qu'il comprendra que ça valait la peine d'abandonner d'imaginaires alliances. » Durant tout ce monologue, il l'avait regardé d'un air fier et dur et quand il lui avait dit ce que son amour lui faisait ressentir, ses doutes avaient disparu._

"_Oh!" fut tout ce qu'elle dit. Elle espérait que le brillant et grand sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage lui dirait assez, que quelque soit la façon dont le consentement du Chef avait été obtenu, elle ne pourrait être plus heureuse !_

_L'engagement écrit fut signé une semaine plus tard. Bien que les parents de Sookie et ceux d'Eric croient que c'était mieux d'attendre deux ans (jusqu'à ce qu'Eric ait seize ans et Sookie quatorze) pour les marier, Sookie avait été traité comme un membre de la famille du Chef à partir de ce jour._

_Et, du jour au lendemain, sa propre famille sembla se rendre compte qu'elle était là._

_Son père, qui ne s'était jamais beaucoup soucié d'elle, était soudainement fier de la présenter comme sa fille, la future femme du fils du Chef quand il rencontrait des étrangers. Sa mère avait pris du temps pour lui faire de jolies robes depuis que les anciennes ne convenaient plus pour une jeune fille de son statut. Et ses frères qui, au mieux, l'avait exclue et au pire, négligée, semblaient soudainement l'apprécier._

_Ça la rendait triste dans un certain sens qu'ils ne la traitent bien seulement parce qu'elle avait pris de la valeur à cause de qui elle épousait. Mais elle essayait de ne pas laisser cela l'ennuyer. Eric l'avait toujours vu pour qui et pour ce qu'elle était et c'était pourquoi il l'aimait assez pour défier les traditions et son devoir. Avec lui, elle n'aurait jamais à être quelqu'un d'autre et elle ne craindrait jamais de ne pas être assez pour lui._

_Après avoir aidé la mère d'Eric et Sverri à border Aude, Sookie rentra chez elle, mangea avec sa famille et s'allongea sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec sa nièce la plus âgée. Accrochant la couronne de fleurs faite par Aude sur le mur près de son lit, elle dit une courte prière pour Eric et les autres hommes en mer et se prépara à tourner et virer dans le lit une grande partie de la nuit. Peu de temps avant l'aube, elle finit par s'endormir profondément ce qui explique pourquoi il fallut que Sigdis, sa nièce, la secoue violemment pour la réveiller._

"_Sookie, Sookie, reveille-toi ! Des bateaux ! Il y a des bateaux à l'horizon !"Les yeux de Sookie s'ouvrirent d'un coup et elle sauta hors du lit, se dépêchant d'enfiler sa robe et de tresser ses cheveux. Jetant un œil dans le miroir d'argent sur le mur, elle en conclut qu'elle était aussi bien que possible pour quelqu'un qui sortait du lit et courut après Sigdis vers la plage._

_Il y avait des bateaux. Ils étaient assez près maintenant pour pouvoir dire que c'étaient les nôtres. Mais il y en avait trois avant et ils n'étaient plus que deux._

_Sookie sursauta légèrement comme elle sentait quelqu'un prendre son bras. Tournant la tête, elle vit que c'était Aude. Elles échangèrent des regards effrayés, Sverri et Eric étaient chacun capitaine d'un bateau et le troisième était dirigé par leur cousin Thorvalder. Un de ces bateaux manquait mais ils n'étaient pas encore assez près pour pouvoir dire lequel n'était pas revenu. _

_La demi-heure suivante fut une véritable torture alors que les bateaux se dirigeaient vers le port. Dix minutes avant qu'ils jettent l'ancre, ils étaient assez visibles pour voir que c'était le bateau de Sverri qui n'était pas là et Aude agrippa la main de Sookie avec une telle force que Sookie ne pouvait plus sentir ses doigts._

"_N'aie pas peur." dit Sookie en essayant de la rassurer."ça ne veut rien dire. Le bateau a pu être endommagé et ils ont été forcés de l'abandonner. Mais Sverri et ses hommes sont probablement à bord des autres bateaux. __Tu verras. »_

_Bien qu'elle espère avoir raison, Sookie commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Quand les bateaux eurent finalement jeté l'ancre et que les hommes débarquèrent, il y eut des cris tout autour d'eux. Certains étaient heureux, ceux des familles voyant leurs maris, pères et fils allant à leur encontre d'autres étaient des cris d'angoisse._

_Un orage sur la côte écossaise les avaient méchamment déviés de leur chemin. Durant l'orage, le bateau de Sverri avait été frappé par la foudre. Il avait brûlé jusqu'à ce qu'il coule. La plupart des hommes avaient sauté du bateau mais avec le vent, la pluie et cette eau implacablement dure, seulement une poignée purent rejoindre le bateau de Thorvalder qui était le plus proche. __Sverri n'était pas parmi eux._

_Eric dut dire à sa belle-soeur, que son mari, le père de son enfant à naître, ne reviendrait pas à la maison._

_Affligée, Aude avait fui, courant pour pouvoir pleurer en toute intimité. Le cœur de Sookie souffrait pour elle et elle sentait les larmes couler le long de son visage alors qu'elle la regardait fuir la plage. Leur mariage était arrangé mais elle savait qu'Aude et Sverri étaient très rapidement tombés amoureux._

_Se retournant pour faire face à Eric, elle vit des larmes dans ses yeux et sut qu'il était affligé par la perte de son frère mais aussi probablement qu'il se sentait coupable et responsable pour ce qui était arrivé. Ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de ce que les autres pourraient penser, elle le serra fort contre elle, essayant de le protéger et de réconforter chaque pouce de sa large carrure alors qu'elle posait de doux baisers sur les sillons de ses larmes._

"_Je suis tellement désolée Eric" murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle embrassait ses joues mouillées._

"_Je ne l'ai pas aidé" sanglota Eric dans son cou._

"_Tu ne pouvais pas. Tu aurais été tué aussi. Il n'y avait rien à faire, Eric. C'est la volonté des dieux et nous devons l'accepter. » Il dodelina de la tête et se redressa, essuyant les traces mouillées sur son visage._

"_Je t'aime" murmura-t-il, pas vraiment capable d'en dire plus._

"_Je t'aime aussi." répondit-elle, sans éprouver le besoin d'en savoir plus._

_Ils marchèrent vers le village main dans la main. Il y avait dans l'air un mélange de deuil et de célébration tel qu'il était impossible de savoir ce que chacun ressentait mais pour Sookie, c'était uniquement de la joie._

_Pour avoir Eric vivant, en sécurité et à la maison, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi …_

"Réveille-toi, Sookie, réveille-toi !"

Les yeux de Sookie s'ouvrirent brusquement. Quelque chose l'avait arraché à son sommeil. Non, quelqu'un l'avait arraché à son sommeil … Barry !

"Barry, où es-tu ?" lui répondit-elle mentalement.

"Devant l'ascenseur à l'étage des humains." Sa voix intérieure était nerveuse, agitée comme s'il sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre à l'intérieur de sa tête.

"Reste là, j'arrive." répondit Sookie.

Quelque chose lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre à chercher dans la pièce quelque chose de propre à porter. Sautant dans sa tenue de la veille, une paire de chaussons aux pieds à la place de ses talons et attrapant au passage son sac à main avec sa clé magnétique, sa carte d'identité et sa carte de crédit, Sookie sortit en courant de la chambre en direction du hall.

Pour atteindre les ascenseurs, Sookie devait longer un long corridor puis tourner au coin. Ça ne semblait pas un si long chemin ces derniers jours mais maintenant, il lui semblait que les ascenseurs étaient à l'autre bout du monde et pendant tout ce temps, elle pouvait entendre Barry répéter en boucle dans sa tête. « Quelque chose ne va pas, il va se passer quelque chose », c'était comme un mantra qu'il psalmodiait encore et encore.

L'étage était dépourvu de vie, la plupart des humains dormaient encore pour se remettre de leur longue nuit avec les vampires mais comme Sookie tournait à l'angle du couloir, elle trouva quelqu'un. Il était allongé là au milieu du passage… Jake Purifoy.

Jusqu'à cet instant, la réalité avait une forte ressemblance avec un rêve. Après tout, elle était clairement en train de devenir dingue, n'est-ce pas ? Rêvant des choses qui ne pouvaient pas être possible, pourquoi serait-ce différent ?

Mais quand elle commença à pleurer à la vue de Jake, cela ramena Barry dans le hall et l'esprit de Sookie se remit en place. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il allait se passer quelque chose !

"Nous devons trouver Mr Cataliades maintenant !" finit-elle par dire, son esprit fonctionnant à plein régime.

Les minutes suivantes passèrent plus comme flashs que comme un flot cohérent et conscient.

Ils trouvèrent l'avocat démon, l'avertirent de l'éminence du danger et le regardèrent partir pour protéger l'entourage de la Reine. Sachant qu'il y avait trop à faire, Sookie appela Quinn, lui disant de sortir du building et d'emmener Frannie. La compagne de chambre de Barry, Cécile avait tiré la sonnette d'alarme, permettant à chaque personne pouvant, voulant quitter le bâtiment de le faire tout de suite. Ensuite, Cécile et Barry étaient partis en essayant de faire sortir le plus de gens en toute sécurité, laissant Sookie seule.

Il y avait tellement de monde dans ce bâtiment dont plusieurs signifiait quelque chose pour elle mais Dieu seul savait combien de temps il restait avant que l'immeuble parte en fumée ou explose dans une brillante balle de chaleur de maçonnerie et de glaçe. Il n'y avait qu'une seule place où son cœur l'appelait. S'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour qui elle traverserait l'enfer, une personne à sauver, Sookie n'avait même pas à réfléchir.

Ça n'avait aucune importance qu'elle soit encore en colère contre lui pour avoir choisi de prendre la place d'André au lieu d'arrêter l'enfant dérangé de la Reine. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que son sang et Dieu savait qu'elle espérait que c'était son sang et pas quelque tumeur géante dans son cerveau qui la menait à halluciner ses fous, abominables, terrifiants, stupéfiants rêves.

La pensée d'Eric mourant définitivement … ne parcourant plus jamais cette terre était insupportable.

Partant en courant, plus reconnaissante qu'elle l'est jamais été pour quoique ce soit qu'elle soit allée dans cette chambre la nuit dernière, Sookie prit les escaliers, les montant deux par deux pour atteindre l'étage.

Les couloirs étaient déserts à part une femme de chambre. L'alarme au feu sonnait encore et les lumières des sorties d'urgence de l'hôtel étaient déjà clignotantes. La femme les regardait comme si elle était prête à tout abandonner pour courir quand Sookie apparut devant elle, la surprenant encore plus.

"Donnez-moi votre passe." demanda Sookie d'un ton dur, ne se souciant pas d'être impolie.

"Non, je ne peux pas. Je serais virée ! » répondit la femme indignée.

"Ouvrez cette porte et foutez le camp ! Le bâtiment va sauter d'une minute à l'autre. »

Sookie pouvait sentir l'esprit de la femme se vider pendant une seconde et ensuite, ce fut comme si son instinct de survie prenait le dessus, mettant de côté toute logique pour sortir de cette place en vie. Sans un mot de plus, la femme de chambre jeta la clé à Sookie et s'enfuit vers la sortie de secours.

Au moment où la clé atterrit dans la main de Sookie, la première bombe explosa.

"Putain !" Sookie n'était pas le genre de personne à utiliser un langage grossier mais elle décida que s'il y avait un temps pour jurer, c'était maintenant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne voyait pas Dieu ou Gran retenir ça contre elle.

Posant sa main, Sookie essaya de faire passer la clé magnétique à travers le lecteur de la porte d'Eric. Le son grave qui bippait et la lumière rouge la narguait.

"Allez, allez !" disait-elle en essayant encore. « Putain de bordel, clé de merde ! » hurla-t-elle alors que le lecteur rejetait la carte une seconde fois.

Sookie était presque en larmes quand elle attrapa sa main droite dans sa main gauche, espérant que le poids l'aiderait à stabiliser ses doigts, elle passa la clé dans le lecteur une troisième fois. La lumière verte et le bip rapide lui confirma son succès comme si des anges chantaient dans ses oreilles et si une autre explosion n'avait pas fait trembler les murs au même moment, elle aurait pu simplement rester là et embrasser la carte encore et encore.

Au lieu de ça, elle poussa la porte de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant cogner contre le mur et rentra en courant dans la chambre. La chambre de Pam était la plus proche mais son amie était impossible à réveiller. Se déplaçant rapidement, elle trouva Eric. Il dormait en portant un pantalon de pyjama en soie noire et rien d'autre.

C'était une vue absolument alléchante, une vue que Sookie aurait apprécié sans honte en d'autres circonstances, mais maintenant ça ne le faisait pas. Regardant autour de la chambre, elle trouva le grand manteau de cérémonie violet qu'il portait pour marier Russell et Bart. Il avait oublié de le rendre à Quinn !

Ne se souciant pas un instant qu'il ne l'est pas fait, Sookie le prit, le saisit et le ramena vers le lit d'Eric. Précipitamment, elle drapa son corps inconscient du mieux qu'elle put. Quand ce fut aussi bien fait qu'elle le put, elle commença à essayer de le réveiller, le secouant et lui criant dessus pour qu'il se lève.

Sa panique augmenta quand elle vit que tous ses efforts ne produisaient strictement aucun effet. Elle savait que Bill pouvait se réveiller et marcher, tituber en fait, en d'extrêmes circonstances. Eric était plus vieux que Bill de plusieurs centaines d'années ce qui signifiait sûrement qu'il pouvait le faire aussi !

Sans penser plus avant, Sookie leva la main et commença à le gifler. La première fois, il grogna et Sookie aurait pu en pleurer de soulagement. La seconde fois, il ouvrit les yeux légèrement.

"Dieu merci, putain! Eric, tu dois rester éveillé, nous devons sortir d'ici !" Elle poussa un cri strident.

"Soleil" murmura-t-il, ses yeux se renfermant encore.

"Oh non, tu ne vas pas faire ça !" lui hurla-t-elle. « ERIC PUTAIN REVEILLE-TOI ! L'immeuble explose ! Nous devons sortir d'ici ou nous allons mourir !"

Eric bredouilla quelque chose d'à peine cohérent pour répondre à sa panique. Sookie n'était pas exactement sûre de ce qu'il disait et elle n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre mais plus tard, quand elle y repensa, elle aurait pu jurer que ça sonnait comme s'il disait « au moins, nous serons ensemble cette fois ».

Sur l'instant cependant, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans son esprit que de le lever donc, étirant son bras aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, Sookie prit son élan et le gifla aussi fort qu'elle put une dernière fois.

Les yeux d'Eric commençèrent à vraiment s'ouvrir alors qu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas une sorte de rêve étrange et, avec l'aide de Sookie, il parvint à sortir du lit. Travaillant ensemble, Sookie paniquée et Eric léthargique, ils réussirent à briser la vitre à l'épreuve de la lumière, mirent Pam dans son cercueil et le cercueil sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils faisaient du toboggan sur un des angles de l'hôtel, Eric essayant de son mieux, dans son état actuel, de les empêcher de se crasher sur le sol. Ce n'était pas une promenade de santé mais Sookie lui était reconnaissante de ses efforts néanmoins. Sookie était quasiment certaine même si elle voyait le corps de Pam inconsciente hors de son cercueil en morceaux et Eric tombant sur elle pour la protéger qu'elle avait été celle qui avait pris le plus gros du choc.

Comme elle voyait les urgences emmener Pam et Eric dans un endroit sombre et souterrain, elle savait qu'il y avait plus à faire, plus de gens qu'elle pouvait espérer sauver, plus de vampires qu'elle pouvait espérer aider, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Maintenant qu'elle savait Eric en sécurité, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait enfin respirer.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à l'état dans lequel elle serait maintenant si elle avait regardé l'immeuble s'effondrer sachant qu'il était à l'intérieur, mort pour la journée et sans défense. Son cœur n'aurait simplement pas été capable de le gérer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur**** : Joyeux 4 Juillet !**

**Je veux vraiment remercier chaque personne qui suit cette histoire ! Je suis juste sans voix ! Je sais que je le dis à chaque chapitre mais vous ne pouvez imaginer combien cela me touche à chaque fois !**

**Donc Quinn … Je sais que Sookie a été insipide à son sujet. Je l'écris de cette façon parce que, pour moi, c'est comme ça qu'elle est avec lui. Elle le colle alors qu'ils n'ont même pas une vraie relation mais quand Bill ou Eric lui demande directement (tous les deux) quels sont ses sentiments pour Quinn … elle s'écrase !**

**Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle veut ce qu'il représente mais qu'elle ne le veut pas réellement lui. Je suis porté par l'espoir qu'aucune femme, de nos jours et de son âge, ne préfère vraiment se faire surnommer Babe et revendiqué comme une possession (ce qu'il fait et, là-dessus, il bat les vampires).**

**Sookie va commencer à se detacher de lui à partir de ce chapitre. Mais sa tête a encore besoin de s'aligner avec son cœur.**

**Merci comme toujours à ma fabuleuse beta Northman Maille. ****Tu me secoues !**

**Demandeur : Rien ne m'appartient…**

**Note de la traductrice**** :**

**J'espère que les temps d'attente entre les chapitres ne sont pas trop longs et je vous remercie de votre patience : Wylis écrit plus vite que je ne traduis ! -)**

"**Il n'y a pas de chance pour nous"**

Sookie pensa que la nuit avait fini de manière plutôt typique pour elle. Ça avait commencé simplement, elle tenait le bar au double mariage des Bellefleur frère et sœur et , à la fin, elle portait une robe bouffante et trop petite jouant la demoiselle d'honneur.

Quand même, Sookie pensa qu'assister à un mariage était bien mieux dans le genre « évènements inattendus » plutôt que de se faire tirer dessus, exploser, mordre ou pourchasser par un tueur en série. En contrepartie, elle acceptait la robe bouffante trop petite qu'elle aurait porté toute la semaine et même deux fois le dimanche.

Comme elle se tenait dans l'allée regardant Portia et Glen, et Halleigh et Andy, se jurer de s'aimer jusquà ce que la mort les sépare, elle essayait de se sentir sincèrement heureuse pour eux quatre. Ils allaient passer le reste de leur vie ensemble et c'était merveilleux. Ce qu'elle ressentait cependant, malheureusement, était une insidieuse petite pointe d'envie.

Elle était à mille lieues de pouvoir vivre un jour quelque chose de similaire. Ça la piquait d'autant plus qu'il y avait à peine quelques semaines, elle avait vu Russel Edgington et Bart Crowe se promettrent fidélité pour les cent prochaines années et elle pensait qu'un jour, ce pourrait être elle et Quinn.

Sookie n'avait pas entendu parler de Quinn depuis qu'elle avait quitté Rhodes, pas d'appel … rien. Une petite partie d'elle s'inquiétait qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Mais la plus grande partie essayait juste d'éviter de penser à la possibilité qu'il ait simplement changer d'avis à son sujet.

Peut-être que, finalement, tout ça avait été trop pour lui. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'elle était partie et qu'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, Quinn avait réalisé que c'était juste plus de problème que cela ne le valait : essayer d'avoir une relation avec une femme qui était si proche et si inextricablement liée à un vampire. Si seulement, il avait su la moitié de la vérité ! Pouvait-elle réellement lui en vouloir de s'enfuir en courant ? Et, pour être franche, est-ce que c'était si important désormais ?

Quant au vampire auquel elle était liée … Eric, elle en avait entendu parler. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs, entiers et de retour au travail. Bill était même au mariage ce soir. Assis à côté de Selah Pumphrey, sans aucune trace de la brûlure presque mortel qu'il avait subi il y a quelques semaines.

Elle avait été contente de l'apprendre, vraiment et sincèrement. Elle aurait été absolument accablée par la mort de Pam et Bill et, même si elle avait eu envie d'étrangler Eric avec du fil de fer barbelé en argent depuis des semaines, elle ne pouvait simplement pas supporter l'idée qu'il n'existe plus. La vérité était qu'il y avait autre chose auquel elle essayait fortement d'éviter de penser.

Quand même, aussi heureuse qu'elle soit qu'il soit encore en vie, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle était plus en colère contre lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été envers personne auparavant. Elle le sentait à chaque seconde de chaque nuit. Il était là, juste sur le bord de sa conscience comme s'il jetait un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Sookie à chacun de ses mouvements. C'était plus que désagréable. Sa tête était déjà rempli avec le babillement constant des pensées alentour, elle ne voulait pas le « bla bla » d'Eric en prime.

Et les rêves … les rêves ne partaient pas non plus. En fait, ils étaient pires, plus intenses, plus longs et plus détaillés à chaque fois. Elle avait même eu une autre vision en pleine journée.

Sookie en était ressorti pour se retrouver en plein milieu du Merlotte avec un plateau plein de boissons et de nourriture encore en équilibre sur son bras. Elle était sûre qu'elle devait ressembler à Sookie la Folle plus que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Et elle s'était rarement senti aussi humiliée alors que tous les regards la fixaient pensant qu'elle était finalement devenue complètement dingue et combien ils avaient tous pensé que cela devait arriver depuis des années.

Jusqu'à Sam qui l'avait rejoint pour, précautionneusement, retirer le plateau de ses mains pendant que le brouillard dans son esprit se dissipait. Il avait essayé de la convaincre de rentrer chez elle mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait bien, embarrassée au plus point mais bien.

Elle allait bien se dit-elle à elle-même. Elle ALLAIT BIEN ! Avoir des hallucinations en plein milieu d'un bar ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'allait pas bien !

Juste comme le rêve/vision/illusion qu'elle avait eu dans l'ascenseur à Rhodes, celui-ci avait été trop réel. Contrairement à celui qu'elle avait eu à Rhodes, celui-ci lui avait brisé le cœur, elle en avait une boule dans la gorge …

"_Skal !" Le village entier semblait trinquer comme un seul homme alors que le fracas des bocs tintant les uns contre les autres remplissait la pièce. Ils étaient tous là pour célébrer le retour des hommes qui étaient revenus et honorer les vies de ceux qui ne reviendraient pas._

_Ils buvaient depuis quelque temps déjà, le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher et cependant, il y avait encore un air de tristesse accroché dans la pièce, même si ça avait considérablement diminué. Beaucoup avaient même commencé à danser._

_Sookie sentit qu'on tirait sa main et regarda pour voir le plus jeune frère d'Eric, Gunnar, tenant sa main. C'était un doux petit garçon, âgé de 5 ans, le bébé de la famille. Il était aussi le remplaçant maintenant. Comme Sookie laissait son jeune partenaire l'entraîner, ses yeux retournèrent vers son fiancé. Il était assis près de son père à la tête de la table, regardant alentour comme si le poids de tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait pas été allégé de ses épaules le moins du monde par tout l'alcool ingurgité._

_Quelque chose couvait dans son esprit. Sookie pouvait le voir et ça l'effrayait._

_La fête ne finit que tard dans la nuit mais Sookie était partie quelques heures après le coucher du soleil. Ça avait été trop difficile, essayer d'être joyeuse alors qu'elle regardait Eric s'étouffer dans son chagrin. Essayant d'agir gaiement quand elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle puisse l'aider._

_Comme des mains la secouaient brutalement, obligeant Sookie à se réveiller rapidement, elle fut contente d'avoir eu quelques heures de repos quand elle avait décidé de les prendre. C'était sa mère. Elle avait un regard effrayé alors qu'elle repoussait les couvertures et les fourrures de Sookie, l'exposant à l'air froid de l'aube._

"_C'est Aude." dit sa mère d'un ton pincé. « Le travail a commencé. Ça ne se passe pas bien, elle t'a demandé. »_

_Ne se souciant pas de ce à quoi elle ressemblait ou de ce qu'elle portait, Sookie sauta hors de son lit. En simple chemise de lin, elle courut vers la porte, pieds nus, les cheveux lâchés, ses jambes allant aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient._

_Aude n'aurait pas dû accoucher avant un mois au plus tôt. Si le bébé arrivait maintenant, c'était mauvais signe. Cela pouvait vouloir dire qu'il était mort. S'ils étaient très malchanceux, son amie mourrait aussi._

_Le soleil ne s'était pas encore complètement levé déjà mais Sookie n'eut aucun problème pour trouver son chemin à travers le village endormi jusqu'à la maison familiale d'Eric. Et même si elle avait perdu son chemin, les hurlements qui venaient du long bâtiment en bois étaient reconnaissables entre mille et audibles même à distance._

_Frappant mais n'attendant pas la réponse, elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver le Chef, Eric, Thorvalder, le grand-père d'Eric et plusieurs des serviteurs assis à la grande table ou faisant les cent pas. Gunnar était assis sur le sol aux pieds d'Eric avec trois de ses sœurs les plus âgés, jouant tous tranquillement avec des hommes et des chevaux en bois. Les enfants semblaient être les seuls à ne pas sursauter à chaque fois qu'un cri angoissé traversait les rideaux à l'autre bout de la maison._

_Le Chef hocha juste la tête vers elle comme elle entrait tandis que les autres ne lui accordèrent aucune attention .Elle traversa la maison pour rejoindre Aude. Ce fut seulement quand elle fut sur le point de passer les rideaux qu'elle vit Eric lever la tête et lui jeter un regard d'inexprimable culpabilité._

_Elle voulait le réconforter. Elle voulait aller vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Elle voulait lui dire encore et encore que ce n'était pas sa faute jusqu'à ce qu'il la croie. Mais un autre hurlement de son amie la ramena à la réalité et à qui avait le plus besoin d'elle maintenant._

_Passant derrière les rideaux, elle trouva les femmes de la maison, les libres comme les servantes, entourant Aude alors qu'elle marchait autour d'une petite chaise. Elle tenait son ventre entre ses mains et mordait ses lèvres à tel point qu'elle saignait en plusieurs endroits._

_La mère d'Eric, Asfrid, marcha vers Sookie alors que celle-ci s'était statufiée sur place. Prenant Sookie par la main, elle la rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille._

"_L'enfant ne vient pas. Il est dans le mauvais sens et elle a très mal au dos. C'est comme ça depuis la nuit dernière. Nous sommes rentrés et l'avons trouvé se tordant sur le sol. »_

_Sookie grimaça, désolée pour son amie et pour Eric aussi. Elle savait que c'était juste un fait supplémentaire pour attiser sa culpabilité. Ils étaient tous en train de boire et de s'amuser pendant qu'Aude était seule ici, avec cette énorme douleur, essayant d'empêcher son bébé de quitter son corps trop tôt._

_A ce moment, le travail d'Aude sembla se calmer et elle nota la présence de Sookie. Elle tendit la main, suppliant son amie des yeux de venir vers elle comme elle s'effondrait, épuisée, dans la chaise. Sookie ne perdit pas de temps et s'assit sur le sol près d'Aude, serrant fortement sa main pendant qu'une des servantes épongeait son front, ses joues et son cou avec un linge mouillé d'eau froide._

_Sookie nota que la sage-femme était assise devant le feu, remuant des herbes dans un pot. Elle n'avait pas été témoin de beaucoup de naissances auparavant, juste ces deux plus jeunes frères et chacune de ses naissances avaient été faciles. Sa mère était une experte, il semblait, après toutes ces années mais elle savait que la sage-femme préparait une potion__pour essayer de faire venir le bébé plus vite. Si l'accouchement ne se déclenchait pas dans les quelques heures à venir, il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir pour eux deux._

_Le temps passa dans une sorte de brume après ça. Aude prit la potion que la sage-femme avait préparé mais, au début, cela ne sembla pas l'aider. Sookie voyait les regards de résignation sur les visages des femmes assemblées. Elles se préparaient pour ce qui semblait inévitable désormais. Aude agonisait mais, peu importe, combien elle souffrait, peu importe combien elle hurlait et sanglotait, elle n'abandonnait pas. Ses cris ressemblaient plus aux hurlements des guerriers qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre, et Sookie savait que, même si ça devait la tuer, elle était déterminée à mettre au monde vivant l'enfant qu'elle et Sverri avaient conçu._

_Trois heures après l'arrivée de Sookie, quelque chose arriva enfin. La sage-femme dit à Aude qu'elle pouvait pousser et toutes les femmes l'aidèrent à se mettre sur le lit où elle s'assit. Sookie tenait son dos, la mère et la grand-mère d'Eric tenaient ses jambes et les servantes s'affairaient à ramener des linges propres, enlever les sales, garder de l'eau froide et chaude à portée de main et espérer _

_Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, Aude était au-delà de l'épuisement. Sookie l'avait vu mais à chaque fois, elle poussait encore de toutes ses forces, écrasant la main de Sookie si fort qu'elle pensait y perdre toute sensation._

_Cela prit encore 5 difficiles poussées puis ce fut fini. Le bébé tomba dans les mains de la sage-femme, Aude retomba en arrière sur Sookie, pleurant silencieusement et la sage-femme, la mère et la grand-mère d'Eric et une servante tenant un petit couteau semblaient planer au-dessus du bébé. La servante passa le couteau à la sage-femme. La sage-femme coupa expertement le cordon qui reliait encore l'enfant à sa mère et ensuite, elles attendirent. Le silence était plus assourdissant que les cris ne l'avaient été._

_Aude articula un son presque inaudible mais Sookie réalisa que son amie voulait de l'aide pour s'asseoir. elle la poussa de toutes ses forces en position assise et elles regardèrent alors que la sage-femme ouvrait la bouche du bébé de ses doigts rosés et nettoyait un peu de mucus. Elle souffla ensuite dans la bouche du bébé et avec moins de douceur que Sookie ne l'aurait imaginé, tapa sur ses fesses._

_Soudain, un nouveau cri éclata dans la pièce. Le bébé montrait son mécontentement envers un traitement aussi rude et, sur le moment, c'était comme si chaque personne dans la maison s'accordait le droit de respirer. La sage-femme mit le bébé entre les mains de la mère d'Eric qui le nettoya avec un linge humide et l'emmaillota bien serré. __Ensuite, elle le donna à Sookie._

_Sookie se contenta de la fixer bêtement._

"_Allez, vas-y, prends-le. Laissons Aude s'allonger, elle n'a pas été capable de faire ça depuis des mois et prendre un peu de repos. Elle n'a pas encore fini. Emmène le bébé vers les hommes. »_

_Sookie hocha la tête et tendit les bras. Elle savait que, pour Aude, le travail ne serait pas fini avant encore une ou deux poussées pour expulser « l'après-naissance » mais Sookie savait aussi que les hommes attendaient pour voir l'enfant. Ils voudraient savoir s'il était en bonne santé, s'il avait une chance de survivre._

_Sortant de derrière les rideaux, Sookie s'approcha de la table où personne ne semblait avoir bougé sauf Gunnar qui était maintenant dans les bras de son Grand-père. Les filles étaient parties jouer à l'extérieur alors que Sookie réalisait qu'il était maintenant tard dans la matinée._

_Tous les hommes se levèrent alors qu'elle se rapprochait du Chef et lui tendait le bébé._

"_Vous avez un petit-fils, sire" dit-elle._

_Le chef hocha seulement la tête, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues à la vue du paquet entortillé._

"_Et la mère de mon petit-fils ?" dit-il d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il prenait le bébé et le démaillotait afin d'être sûr qu'il soit parfait._

"_On ne sait pas encore." répondit-elle rapidement._

'_C'est un beau garcon." dit le père d'Eric, rapidement devenu bouleversé par un mélange de tristesse et de joie qui, sans nul doute, se brassait en lui. Il avait perdu son fils hier et aujourd'hui, il gagnait un petit-fils. « Dis à sa mère que je l'accepte et que je le nomme Sverri. Dis-lui que le père du bébé serait fier d'eux deux ! »_

_Sookie fit un signe d'assentiment, prit le bébé et retourna derrière les rideaux dans la pièce de naissance. Aude avait finalement terminé et Sookie lui ramena son bébé._

_Son amie étreignit l'enfant désespérément. Désagrafant le haut de sa chemise de lin et portant le bébé à son sein sans même chercher à s'asseoir. Bien qu'il soit si petit et arrivé si tôt, petit Sverri verrouilla sa bouche autour du sein de sa mère avec des lèvres avides et commença à sucer._

_Du coin de l'oeil, Sookie vit Asfrid sourire. C'était de bon augure. Cela signifiait que l'enfant avait une bonne chance de survivre à son arrivée précoce dans ce monde._

_Une heure plus tard, Sookie quitta la maison et retourna chez elle. Tout le monde l'attendait, les visages plein d'inquiétude. Sookie passa un court moment à leur raconter la poignante naissance avant de se replier vers son lit. Elle était reconnaissante que personne ne semble attendre d'elle qu'elle fasse autre chose aujourd'hui._

_Sookie ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps était passé quand elle se réveilla brusquement mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et elle fut immédiatement consciente de ce qui l'avait réveillé. Assis à la table familiale avec son père, son grand-père et deux de ses frères, se trouvait le Chef. Il avait avec lui plusieurs boîtes travaillées et sculptées en ivoire et parlait sévèrement à son père._

_Cela prit peu de temps avant qu'ils se rendent tous compte qu'elle était éveillée et les regardait._

_Le Chef en profita pour se lever du banc où il était assis et se diriger vers la porte, montrant ainsi, sans avoir besoin de mots, que quelque soit le sujet dont ils parlaient, la discussion était close. A mi-chemin, il se retourna, des regrets dans les yeux._

"_Cela doit être fait. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen." Puis, le père d'Eric partit._

"_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore toute endormie._

_Tout d'abord, son père et son grand-père se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Puis, sans prévenir, son père jeta l'une des boîtes en ivoire, l'envoyant s'écraser en morceaux sur le sol._

"_C'est le paiement pour changer les termes de tes fiançailles. Eric épouse Aude dans quatre semaines et tu épouseras Thorvalder ensuite. »…_

Alors que le ministre du culte annonçait Portia et Glen, et Halleigh et Andy, mari et femme, et mari et femme, Sookie secoua ses visions moroses une fois encore. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, cela lui faisait de la peine. Apparemment, elle ne pouvait pas réussir à fabriquer une fin joyeuse pour elle et Eric, même dans ses rêves.

Le reste de la soirée passa dans un brouillard. Elle s'était extirpée de sa robe empruntée pour se retrouver en pleine confrontation avec Bill. Sa presque-mort lui avait donné du courage et il lui dit de manière très explicite qu'il voulait qu'elle revienne.

"Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour m'allonger à tes côtés encore. » avait-il dit comme si ses mots sortaient tout droit de la bible.

Cela lui avait laissé un goût amer sur le moment, probablement parce que la pensée de « connaître » Bill encore ne lui paraissait plus attrayante le moins du monde. Mais elle se sentait mal de le regarder partir comme ça après lui avoir dit de rejoindre sa petite amie. Bien sûr, elle découvrit plus tard que Bill s'était arrangé pour que Selah les entende parce qu'apparemment, il était trop trouillard pour lui dire en face qu'il ne voulait plus la fréquenter. Mais, sur l'instant, elle ressentit de l'empathie pour Bill, si seulement ses rêves … ses maudits rêves voulaient la laisser tranquille.

Il y avait quelqu'un qui donnerait n'importe quoi pour s'allonger encore avec elle, pour dormir avec elle, pour rire avec elle, pour passer du temps avec elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de pratiquer ce qu'elle prêchait et de revenir vers son petit ami, si elle en avait encore un, même si ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle voulait. Elle ne s'en sentait pas moins misérable et au bord des larmes.

Elle allait vers sa voiture essayant d'oublier le "problème Bill", espérant le mettre de côté avec toutes les autres choses auxquelles elle ne voulait pas penser sérieusement maintenant quand elle sentit un « vide » venir vers elle rapidement.

Serrant son poing autour de ses clefs, Sookie se retourna aussi vite qu'elle le put, plus vite qu'elle l'aurait fait normalement, depuis que le sang d'Eric était apparemment dans son système de façon permanente tout en balançant son bras fortement. Son poing rencontra le visage du vampire et elle le regarda tomber lourdement sur ses fesses.

C'était le vampire asiatique qu'elle avait vu au mariage … Jonathan.

"Je ne te veux pas de mal." dit-il d'une voix nasale de son indubitablement, même si momentanément, nez cassé.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur**** :**

**Merci encore à chaque personne qui suit cette histoire, la lit, la commente, la met en alerte et en favorite !**

**Donc, je sais qu'il y a eu un « manque » d'Eric dans le présent. C'est l'une des choses que je trouve … difficile quand on suit les livres de si près : Eric n'apparaît pas dans autant de pages que j'aimerais. Mais c'est pour cela que nous basculons tous vers un univers alternatif. Cette scène dans le présent pourrait être une scène « effacée » du livre, mais tout ce qui arrive après ce chapitre ne pourrait définitivement pas faire partie du livre, ce qui signifie que je vais pouvoir mettre Eric sur chaque page comme j'en ai envie !**

**Remerciement comme toujours à ma merveilleuse beta Northman Maille, tu es la meilleure et je te promets de me bouger les fesses pour le reste de la semaine ! **

**Demandeur : Rien ne m'appartient … mais je pense qu'Amélia devrait accrocher une enseigne et devenir thérapeute. (traductrice itou)**

**Note de la traductrice : **

**Cette fiction est notée M pour une bonne raison et il y a une scène de sexe dans ce chapitre (relativement soft tout de même). Vous êtes prévenues.**

"**Tout est decidé pour nous"**

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Sookie quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas ces rêves, ces visions, ces … peu importe ce que c'étaient ! Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ou pourquoi. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle commençait vraiment à craindre pour sa santé mentale.

C'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait simplement plus les supporter.

Elle ne pouvait plus revoir encore une autre fois, ou un autre monde, ou un autre endroit où elle le perdait par devoir et à cause de sa destinée et des circonstances.

Perdre Eric ici et maintenant, quand il était éveillé chaque nuit et retourné à son arrogant, politique et vieux de mille ans lui-même, sans un seul souvenir de combien ils s'étaient aimés, était bien assez. Une douleur comme ça dans une vie était bien assez pour n'importe qui. Elle ne voulait pas revivre cette souffrance encore. Spécialement pas maintenant !

Elle commençait enfin à passer à autre chose. Elle avait fait le deuil de cette relation. Elle avait dépassé sa douleur. Elle pouvait presque être près de lui sans vouloir le frapper, lui hurler dessus, lui balancer en pleine figure ce qu'il lui avait promis. Ou pire encore, tomber à ses pieds comme une pathétique femme brisée et le supplier de se rappeler combien il l'aimait, combien il la voulait, combien ils avaient été tout l'un pour l'autre.

Elle s'était même donnée à un autre homme. Un homme bon, un homme qui aurait pu lui donner tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé en regardant les autres et en voyant tous les gens normaux dont elle savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais partie.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle en était avec ce nouvel homme. Il n'était nulle part en vue. Il ne l'avait pas été depuis des semaines, et même quand il était là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder et de souhaiter qu'il soit quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle détestait l'admettre. Elle se sentait coupable et déloyale rien qu'en y pensant mais c'était la vérité. C'était la vérité devant Dieu et ça l'avait été (depuis qu'elle était honnête avec elle-même) depuis le début.

Et maintenant, ces … putains de rêves, ces rêves qui lui rappelaient que personne d'autre ne l'aimerait jamais comme son Eric l'avait aimé. Seulement même là, dans son propre subconscient, elle ne pouvait pas le garder. Même dans une vie où ils pouvaient tout avoir, on le lui prenait encore !

Assise, essuyant les larmes de son visage, Sookie sortit du lit pour se rendre à la cuisine. Elle avait trop à faire demain pour perdre sa nuit comme ça. Mais la pensée de retourner dormir, et peut-être d'avoir d'autres rêves, était déchirante à ce niveau. Si elle ne parvenait pas à se reposer, alors elle ferait mieux de s'asseoir ici dans le présent, dans le monde réel, au lieu de pleurer sur des fantasmes.

Sookie était déjà à mi-chemin quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule qui ne pouvait pas dormir.

"Hé, ça va ?" demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à table en face d'Amélia, frottant ses yeux plein de sommeil.

"Hé toi-même" dit Amélia, se levant pour attraper une autre tasse sur l'étagère. « Je suis juste nerveuse pour demain, je suppose. Je déteste vraiment quand mon père apparaît juste comme ça. » expliqua-t-elle, versant du thé de la théière qu'elle avait déjà préparé et glissant la tasse à Sookie à travers la table.

"Merci" dit Sookie, la prenant avec reconnaissance et laissant le chaud liquide repousser son épuisement.

"Et toi ? Tu ne sembles pas en grande forme, chérie."

Durant les semaines où elles avaient vécus ensemble, elles étaient devenues proches, plus proches que Sookie l'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un depuis qu'elle et Tara étaient enfants. Pourtant, est-ce qu'on racontait ce genre de chose à qui que ce soit ? Prendrait-elle le risque de se confier à âme qui vive ? Amélia n'était pas étrangére au surnaturel. Elle était une sorcière après tout. Et elle avait transformé un homme en chat. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne savait rien de l'Etrange … mais tout de même. Tout le monde avait un seuil de tolérance et, avec la plupart des gens, Sookie savait qu'elle avait franchi la ligne depuis bien longtemps.

"Je , euh … j'ai eu des rêves perturbants depuis Rhodes » dit-elle de manière évasive.

"Oh chérie, je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas surprenant après tout ce que tu as traversé, j'aurais eu des cauchemars aussi. » Le regard compatissant d'Amélia et ses pensées, qui étaient sincèrement inquiètes pour elle, donnèrent finalement à Sookie le courage dont elle avait besoin. Après tout, si Amélia pensait qu'elle avait finalement perdu l'esprit, cela signifierait probablement que c'était vrai. Au moins, si elle le savait, il serait toujours temps de chercher une jolie cellule capitonnée avec vue.

"C'est le problème."commença Sookie, prenant une profonde inspiration pour y puiser du courage. « Ce ne sont pas des cauchemars et ils ne sont pas à propos de l'attentat. Ça concerne Eric. » La première réponse d'Amélia fut un clin d'œil accompagné d'un petit sourire. « Amélia, s'il te plaît, c'est assez difficile comme ça » implora Sookie, reposant sa tasse et laissant sa tête tomber sur la table avec un bruit sourd.

"Désolée chérie. Je serais attentive. Dis-moi tout."

"Ils … oh, mon Dieu, ils sont merveilleux et stupéfiants mais ils sont aussi complètement … dingues ! Je rêve de lui quand il était humain. Seulement, on ne dirait pas des rêves et je suis dedans avec lui, je fais partie de sa vie, une GRANDE partie. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de tout dire à Amélia, ce qu'elle fit. A partir du moment où elle et Eric avaient été liés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille cette nuit dans une flaque de ses propres larmes. Alors qu'elle le faisait, ce fut comme si elle revivait tout à nouveau et la douleur revint avec plus de vigueur.

"_Sookie, mon amour, reveille-toi." Quelqu'un la secouait pour la réveiller encore._

_Ouvrant ses yeux, essayant de voir malgré la migraine dû à toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées depuis le départ du Chef un peu plus tôt, Sookie vit Eric._

_Il se tenait à côté de son lit, la regardant avec anxiété. Au début, elle ne sut pas très bien pourquoi mais comme elle sortait du sommeil, tout devint très clair. Il s'était introduit dans sa maison, au milieu de la nuit !_

"_Que fais-tu ici ?" murmura / siffla-t-elle, trop choquée pour s'inquiéter du fait que toute sa famille dormait autour d'eux._

"_Je devais te voir" murmura-t-il en retour, la tirant par le bras pour la sortir du lit._

_Avant que Sookie puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, sa nièce s'assit dans le lit à côté d'elle._

"_Eric ?" dit la petite fille en se frottant les yeux, son regard passant de Sookie à Eric encore et encore._

"_Retourne au lit, Sigdis" répliqua Sookie, en se retournant vers l'enfant. « Juste, retourne au lit. »_

"_Mais …" persista la petite fille._

"_S'il te plaît, chérie. retourne juste dormir, d'accord." Puis se tournant vers son fiancé, elle le regarda froidement. __« Eric, tu pars. »_

"_Non, à moins que tu ne viennes avec moi." La voix d'Eric était également froide mais elle pouvait voir la supplication dans ses yeux._

_Elle pouvait simplement appeler. Elle le savait. Elle pouvait juste appeler son père, son grand-père, ses frères et il partirait qu'il le veuille ou non, probablement avec un oeil au beurre noir et une côte cassée ou deux. Mais peu importe combien une telle chose pourrait apaiser sa peine, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle se détestait pour cela mais le fait qu'il est risqué autant pour venir la voir, faisait que son cœur brisé endurait un petit peu moins de peine._

_Se levant, Sookie remit les couvertures sur Sigdis. La petite fille s'enfonça dans les fourrures et bailla. _

"_S'il te plait, ne dis rien." supplia-t-elle comme Sigdis commençait à se rendormir._

"_D'accord" fut l'unique mot de Sigdis avant de retourner au pays des rêves._

_Se tournant vers Eric, Sookie le cloua sur place d'un seul regard colérique avant d'enfiler sa robe et de se pencher pour mettre ses bottes. Elles étaient à peine mises quand il l'aggripa par le bras et commença à marcher à grandes enjambées vers la porte. Sa poigne n'était pas douloureuse mais elle était ferme et elle savait qu'il craignait s'il la lâchait qu'elle ne le suive pas._

_La nuit était d'un noir d'encre mais Eric ne trébucha ou n'hésita jamais alors qu'il avançait vers l'endroit où il avait attaché son cheval, Skjolder. Relâchant finalement son bras pour l'attraper par la taille, il la prit dans ses bras et la mit sur la selle avant de sauter derrière elle et de conduire le cheval hors du village à un trot rapide. Quand ils eurent passé les dernières maisons , il poussa Skjolder au galop et ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à leur arbre renversé dans les bois._

_La laissant sur le cheval, il sauta à terre et commença à faire un feu avec des branches cassées qui recouvraient le sol de la forêt. Quand ce fut fait, il marcha vers elle, la prit par la taille encore et l'aida à descendre. _

_La prenant par la main, il essaya de la mener à s'asseoir mais avant qu'il aille très loin, elle arracha sa main à sa prise._

"_Je ne veux pas m'asseoir avec toi" siffla-t-elle. « Dis-moi juste pour quelle raison tu m'as traînée jusqu'ici et ensuite, ramène-moi avant que quelqu'un découvre que nous sommes partis. »_

"_Je n'avais pas le choix." commença-t-il d'une voix pleine de colère._

"_Elle aurait pu épouser Thorvalder." contra Sookie, après un long moment, quand elle fut sûre que sa voix ne tremblerait plus._

"_Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était venue ici pour épouser le prochain Chef. Son père n'aurait pas maintenu l'alliance si on lui avait donné un mari de moindre statut. Il aurait pu la marier de manière plus avantageuse n'importe où ailleurs si ça avait été le cas. »_

_Sookie le regarda en face, essayant de garder une expression neutre et dépourvu d'émotion. C'était une bonne explication, raisonnable et irréfutablement logique et si elle avait eu l'explication entière, elle n'aurait pas été en colère contre lui. Mais elle connaissait Eric et le connaissant, elle était sûre qu'il y avait plus._

"_Et …" lui souffla-t-elle._

_Elle voulait l'entendre de lui, peu importe combien ça la blesserait. Elle pensait que peut-être, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin, de l'entendre le dire, pour que la pulsation de douleur qu'elle ressentait se transforme en haine._

"_Et l'enfant est mon neveu, mon sang, tout ce qui reste de mon frère. Un frère qui est mort par ma faute ! C'était mon devoir de prendre soin d'eux et pas celui d'une autre personne. » La voix d'Eric se brisa sur ces derniers mots et elle pouvait voir les larmes briller dans ses yeux et sur son visage à la lueur du feu._

"_Ce n'était PAS ta faute !" lui cria-t-elle, finalement poussée à bout. « C'est le destin, Eric. Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne ne peut décider quand quelqu'un meurt. Si Sverri ne devait pas atteindre le bateau de Thorvalder alors il n'était pas destiné à le faire et ni toi, ni personne, ne pouvait rien y changer ! »_

"_Je ne crois pas que son temps était venu, non ! Mais même si c'était le cas, c'est encore à moi de prendre soin de sa famille. Je ne peux rien faire pour changer ça, Sookie. Mon père a parlé. ».Encore, elle savait qu'il disait la vérité … mais pas toute la vérité._

"_Et quand il l'a fait, tu n'as pas dit un mot contre ça, n'est-ce-pas ? __Tu n'as rien fait, rien dit. »_

_Il la regarda avec tellement de colère contenue et de dégoût que cela aurait dû l'effrayer. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas dirigé contre elle. __C'était contre lui-même._

"_Non, je n'ai rien dit. Il n'y avait rien à dire. La seule chose que je peux faire pour expier ma faute envers Sverri est de prendre soin de sa famille. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il attend de moi, ce qu'il demande. Voudrais-tu que je lui tourne le dos ? »_

_Sookie put seulement hocher la tête. Elle voulait être en colère, elle voulait le détester mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il avait raison. Même si elle ne croirait jamais que la mort de Sverri était la faute d'Eric, il ne serait pas l'homme qu'il était s'il tournait le dos à Aude et au bébé, et laissait à d'autres les responsabilités qu'il croyait justement être les siennes._

_Eric était trop sûr de lui, arrogant et quelquefois trop imbu de sa personne, même pour un homme mais il était aussi honorable, aimant et parfaitement loyal à ceux dont il pensait être responsable._

_Il y avait une terrible ironie là-dedans, dans le fait de l'abandonner, il prouvait lui-même qu'il était devenu l'homme dont elle avait toujours entrevu la possibilité depuis le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu. Un homme qui méritait d'être aimé encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais su._

"_Et il n'y a rien de plus à dire maintenant." lui répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde comme elle repoussait la douleur et essayait de tout son cœur de simplement accepter ce qui ne pouvait être changé._

"_Rien sauf que je t'aime, vraiment, Sookie. Je t'aimerais toujours. Rien ne pourra jamais changer ça. » Il se leva tout en parlant. « Et toi ? M'aimes-tu encore ? » Il se tenait debout juste devant elle, imposant, ses yeux remplis de culpabilité et de douleur, et tout au fond … une lueur d'espoir._

"_Tu n'as plus le droit de me demander cela désormais, Eric. Je ne suis plus à toi désormais. » Quand elle le vit se raidir et faire un pas en arrière comme si elle l'avait giflé, elle sut que ces mots cruels l'avaient blessé._

_Mais qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'autre ? C'était la vérité. Ils appartenaient chacun à une autre personne maintenant. Ils devaient oublier ce qui avait eu lieu avant. Et si elle lui répondait sincèrement, elle ne serait jamais capable d'oublier._

"_Tu seras toujours à moi Sookie, juste comme je serais toujours à toi. Peu importe combien de temps ça prendra, peu importe ce que le destin a prévu pour nous, je sais que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je l'ai su depuis le jour où tu suivais ton bon à rien de frère des larmes plein les yeux. __Nous serons ensemble un jour ! »_

" _Si c'est ce qui doit arriver alors ça arrivera mais pour l'instant … Je suis à Thorvalder et tu es à Aude." Elle fut presque choquée de ses propres mots. __Ils avaient un goût amer._

_Elle se détourna de lui mais, avant qu'elle puisse faire plus de quelques pas, la main d'Eric se posa sur son épaule. Il n'essaya pas de la faire revenir vers lui, seulement de l'empêcher de partir._

"_Dis-moi au moins que tu me pardonnes, Sookie, s'il te plaît. » C'était une erreur, la pire qu'elle est jamais faite de se retourner vers lui mais elle le fit. Et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle n'eut plus aucune échappatoire. Elle pouvait voir si clairement combien il l'aimait et elle savait qu'il pouvait voir la même chose._

_Elle comprit pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Mais pouvait-elle lui pardonner ? Quand elle pleurait dans son lit, elle pensait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais capable de lui faire face, même si tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et fasse partir la peine. Maintenant qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, qu'elle voyait en lui et que la colère et la blessure semblaient s'assourdir le besoin d'être dans ses bras devenait impossible à ignorer._

"_Je te pardonne." murmura-t-elle puis, sans son consentement, les mots lui échappèrent. « Et je t'aime encore. Je t'aimerais toujours. Je t'ai toujours aimé." Elle ne l'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle commençait à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte toucha ses lèvres._

_Eric sembla le noter au même instant et sans un mot ou une pensée, il se pencha et lécha gentiment la larme, sa langue s'introduisant doucement dans la bouche de Sookie avant de se retirer. Les lèvres d'Eric restèrent sur les siennes sans bouger, sans vraiment l'embrasser, juste posées là comme si elles ne pouvaient pas supporter d'être séparées de celles de Sookie._

_Sans vraiment y penser, Sookie mit ses bras autour de la taille d'Eric, ses mains remontant jusqu'à la ligne de ses épaules, amenant son corps dans l'alignement du sien. Eric laissa échapper un soupir quand elle se pressa contre lui, et elle commença à sentir l'humidité des larmes d'Eric tombant sur ses joues et ses lèvres._

_Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se detacher quand elle sentit ses bras la serrer, une main enchevêtrée dans les mêches de ses longs cheveux et l'autre, étreignant sa taille. Au lieu de ça, elle resserra simplement son embrasse et pencha la tête, c'était elle qui l'embrassait cette fois._

"_Sookie" gémit-il dans sa bouche, se collant à elle alors qu'elle absorbait le son._

_Quand ils se séparèrent finalement pour respirer, le regard d'Eric était de ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant._

_Elle aurait dû dire non. Il y avait tellement de raison pour lesquelles elle aurait dû dire non. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas séparée de lui et n'avait-elle pas couru jusqu'au village sans un regard en arrière._

_Elle ne se souciait d'aucun des villageois. Pourquoi le devrait-elle ? Elle se le demandait. Ils les avaient séparés l'un de l'autre. La destinée les avaient séparées et nul ne se souciait de quel tour cruel c'était._

_Une fois qu'elle aurait épousée Thorvalder, ils se verraient tous les jours, s'assiéraient à la même table, vivraient dans la même maison et ne pourraient plus jamais se toucher, ne pourraient plus jamais être seuls tous les deux. __Ce serait la plus intense des tortures._

_Si c'était ce qu'on attendait d'eux, ne pouvaient-ils pas voler un dernier moment ensemble ? Personne ne le saurait jamais. Personne ne le découvrirait jamais. Mais ils sauraient et quand ils s'assiéraient côte à côte, si proches et à jamais séparés, ils pourraient se regarder et se rappeler chaque caresse, chaque baiser et savoir que personne d'autre ne les posséderait comme ils s'étaient appartenus l'un à l'autre._

_Rencontrant le regard d'Eric, Sookie hocha la tête affirmativement. Au début, Eric ne fit rien sauf la fixer, probablement stupéfait de son accord. Puis il fit quelque chose d'encore plus stupéfiant._

_Il tomba à genoux face à elle, son corps cachant le petit feu et enfouit son visage dans son ventre. Il sanglotait encore, elle pouvait sentir l'humidité suinter dans la laine de sa robe alors qu'il frottait son visage contre le tissu._

"_Ne pleure pas Eric." __Elle le calma, sa main venant caresser l'or de ses cheveux alors que ses propres larmes continuaient de tomber. « Ce devrait être par amour, pas à cause de la douleur »._

_Elle le regarda hocher la tête alors qu'elle sentit ses mains venir sous sa robe et commencer à remonter le long de ses jambes. Elle haleta légèrement tout en le regardant tourner la tête vers elle._

"_Avec toi, ce sera toujours par amour" murmura-t-il avant de se lever, enlevant sa jupe d'un même mouvement._

_Les nuits étaient encore chaudes et, pendant qu'ils s'aidaient l'un l'autre à enlever leurs vêtements, ils prirent le temps de se toucher, de s'embrasser, d'explorer chaque centimètre de leurs corps. Durant les années où ils avaient été fiancés, ils avaient déjà fait de nombreuses choses ensemble mais tout avait été si léger, si enjoué. Ils étaient deux jeunes gens amoureux, incapable de garder leurs mains loin du corps de l'autre mais sachant que le temps viendrait où ils s'appartiendraient pour toujours._

_Il n'y avait jamais eu de culpabilité ou de tristesse entre eux avant. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé que c'était mal ou honteux de se toucher, d'apporter à l'autre du plaisir. Maintenant … maintenant non plus ce n'était pas mal même si la tête de Sookie lui disait le contraire. Mais c'était urgent. Ils avaient jusqu'au lever du soleil pour s'aimer une dernière fois. __La première et la dernière fois qu'ils s'aimeraient complètement._

_Alors que la bouche d'Eric se refermait sur le bout de son sein et que ses mains descendaient, l'une pour jouer avec l'autre sein et la deuxième entre ses cuisses, Sookie poussa un cri. Ses hanches ruèrent contre celles d'Eric et elle le sentit, chaud et dur, désespéré d'être en elle, pour une fois seulement._

_Enroulant ses mains autour de son membre aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, elle le caressa au même rythme que les mains d'Eric jouant entre ses cuisses. Ils s'allongèrent, se tordant l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Eric retombe sur le dos, haletant._

_Sans un mot, la main que Sookie avait utilisée pour lui donner du plaisir commença à le guider gentiment en avant alors qu'elle levait les hanches. Ils crièrent ensemble quand le bout de son sexe effleura celui de Sookie, parfaitement alignés._

"_Je t'aimerai toujours Sookie" murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant que sa bouche réclame la sienne et que ses hanches poussent en avant._

_Il y eut un court moment de sensation de douleur et la tête de Sookie retomba en arrière sur un cri qui, pour la première fois, n'était pas de plaisir. Mais cela disparut aussi vite que c'était venu et il n'y eut plus que le sentiment d'être complet, entier._

_Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit le visage d'Eric tendu et heureux à la fois. Elle savait qu'il essayait difficilement de garder le contrôle de lui-même, pour ne pas être embarrassé comme certains de ses camarades dans la même situation._

_Ils ne prenaient pas soin de leur partenaire mais pour lui, c'était différent. Elle savait que son propre plaisir était plus important pour lui que le sien. Et encore plus si c'était la seule et unique fois qu'il le ferait jamais. Il voulait qu'elle s'en souvienne, qu'en regardant en arrière et peu importe ce qui allait se passer, ce soit l'un des plus merveilleux moments de sa vie._

_Egoïstement, il voulait être sûr qu'aucun autre homme ne le dépasserait jamais. Parce qu'il savait, il savait à l'instant où il l'avait senti s'enrouler autour de lui, qu'aucune autre femme ne l'égalerait jamais. Comme le pourraient-elles quand c'était Sookie qui lui était destiné, qui était faite pour lui et lui seul._

_Se regardant dans les yeux, ils bougèrent ensemble. Doucement d'abord, ils s'habituèrent à cette sensation intense et allèrent plus vite alors que leurs sens leur montrait le chemin de l'insupportable plaisir._

_Arrivant à terme, sachant qu'il ne pourrait se retenir plus longtemps, Eric amena ses doigts vers le sexe de Sookie cherchant son clitoris car il savait qu'elle aimait qu'il joue avec et il commença à le taquiner._

_Sookie se colla à lui, cette nouvelle sensation ajoutée aux autres, la menant finalement à l'orgasme avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Son orgasme à elle se contractant autour de son sexe à lui, forcèrent Eric à venir aussi et après un dernier coup de hanche, il se retira, éjaculant sur le sol alors que tous ses instincts lui demandaient de s'enfoncer en elle, de la baigner de son sperme._

_Tombant à côté d'elle, Eric la prit dans ses bras. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il nota que le ciel commençait à s'éclairer. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, tapant de panique contre ses côtes plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait dans le plaisir._

_Ils devaient rentrer. Ils devaient rentrer maintenant avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive qu'ils étaient partis ou qu'il y ait des répercussions._

_Une part de lui, la rebelle, voulait que ça arrive. Il voulait retourner au village en pleine journée, Sookie assise devant lui pour que chacun la voie. Alors, ils sauraient ce qu'ils avaient fait ici dans les bois. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus le choix, son père serait obligé de les marier._

_C'était ironique vraiment comment une erreur comme celle-là pourrait avoir comme impact quand la vérité était, qu'après deux ans de fiançailles, tout le monde suspectait au moins que lui et Sookie étaient allés plus loin qu'un simple flirt. S'il avait été une personne plus égoïste, il l'aurait fait. Seulement, il avait prouvé de par ses actions qu'il n'était pas une personne égoïste._

_Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il était capable d'égoïsme mais pas d'abandonner les siens. Et s'il autorisait le monde entier à savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux cette nuit, il abandonnerait totalement son neveu, un enfant sans défense, qui se retrouvait sans père au départ à cause de la faiblesse d'Eric._

"_Il est temps d'y aller" murmura-t-il détestant ces mots alors qu'il se forçait à les dire._

"_Je sais" répondit Sookie. Sa voix était dure et il savait qu'elle se retenait impitoyablement de pleurer. __« Je t'aime Eric » dit-elle encore d'une voix tremblante._

"_Je t'aimerais à jamais, Sookie, dans cette vie et dans la suivante. Rien ne changera ça, pas même la mort. » …_

"Um … wow" dit Amélia quand Sookie eut finalement fini de tout lui dire.

Le ciel à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine commençait à s'éclairer et Sookie savait qu'elles avaient encore des tonnes de choses à faire avant que la silhouette du père d'Amélia se dessine dans l'encadrement de la porte pour le déjeuner.

"C'est probablement un étrange timing mais j'ai oublié de te dire qu'Eric a appelé hier soir quand tu étais encore au mariage … whoops ». Son amie rit nerveusement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?" grogna Sookie, prenant une dernière gorgée de son thé maintenant tiède.

"Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de te voir ou quelque chose comme ça » répondit-elle.

"Je suppose que c'est pour le mieux, il faut que je lui parle de tout le truc avec Jonathan de toute façon." soupira Sookie.

Quand Sookie releva la tête pour regarder son amie, Amélia avait la bouche grande ouverte et une expression choquée.

"Uhhh, je dirais que c'est loin d'être la seule chose dont tu as besoin de lui parler, mon cœur. » répondit finalement Amélia après avoir ramassé sa mâchoire sur le sol.

Se levant de table, Sookie mit sa tasse dans l'évier mais ne put se résoudre à retourner s'asseoir. Au lieu de cela, elle se tint immobile fixant le sol.

"Je ne peux pas Amélia. Je ne peux pas. Je veux dire, c'est dingue, non ? Même toi, tu penses que c'est dingue …" Sookie fit un geste pour désigner Bob qui était entré dans la cuisine durant la conversation et qui se frottait contre les pieds de la table et des chaises.

"Comment je peux lui dire ça ? Spécialement quand je garde pour moi tout ce qui est arrivé quand il était ici. Que dire ? Hey Eric, merci d'appeler. Oh au fait, rien d'important mais non seulement je ne te dirais pas tout ce que tu m'as promis quand tu ne faisais pas la différence entre ton reflet et un potiron mais maintenant, je sais aussi toutes sortes de trucs sur ta vie humaine aussi. Ou, du moins, je pense que je les sais parce que j'ai des rêves dingues à ton sujet toutes les nuits ! Est-ce que je devrais te dire quelques trucs à propos de ta famille ? Hé, il n'aurait probablement aucun problème avec ça, pas du tout. »

"Ok, compris, c'est dingue. Mais tu dois lui en parler Sookie, et pas seulement de ça mais de votre lien et de tout ce que tu lui caches, ce serait sympa aussi ! Je veux dire, je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos des vampires, et même moins que ça sur la magie du sang, ils gardent tout ça plus secret que n'importe quoi d'autre, mais tu penses que ça pourrait causer ces rêves ? »

Sookie regarda le sol pendant une longue minute. Cette pensée avait traversée son esprit … plus d'une fois dans les dernières semaines, mais pour finir …

"Non, honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il me manipulerait de cette façon" répondit-elle.

Quand Sookie releva la tête vers sa coloc', la mâchoire d'Amélia était de retour sur le sol.

"Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas manipulateur ou qu'il ne me manipulerait pas si l'occasion se présentait. Je dis juste que je ne pense pas qu'il le ferait comme ça. Eric est un opportuniste, encore et encore, oui. Mais quand ça me concerne, il semble avoir ce truc bizarre de vouloir me conquérir de manière juste et droite. Je ne sais pas, peut-être, qu'il ne peut pas jeter sa victoire aux visages de Quinn et Bill si je ne « cède » pas, comme il dit.

Cela provoqua un haussement d'épaules d'Amélia.

"Ce sont juste les hommes, Sookie, honnêtement. Chaque homme qui est vraiment un homme veut gagner honnêtement et ils veulent aller direct vers la ligne d'arrivée pour le faire. Ce sont ceux qui franchissent la ligne, qui n'ont rien contre le fait de tricher et d'intriguer pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent dont tu dois te méfier.

Sookie put juste râler en entendant ça.

"Eh bien, j'aurais aimé avoir ce conseil deux ans plus tôt. Cependant, il aurait fallu que je sache que Bill était du genre à tricher et intriguer en premier.

"Sookie, tu dois lui parler. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça et, je déteste te dire ça, mais il est probablement le seul à avoir les réponses. »

"Je sais, je sais" fut tout ce que dit Sookie. « Je l'appellerais ce soir. »

"Et …" rétorqua Amélia.

« Et je découvrirais ce qu'il se passe. Peut-être que je peux juste lui poser des questions concernant le lien sans avoir à rentrer dans les détails douteux. » Sookie pouvait sentir Amélia lever les yeux au ciel mentalement, mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait même pas penser à se confier à Eric. Le pouvait-elle ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur : Donc, j'ai promis Eric dans le présent à partir de maintenant et je suis toute prête à vous le livrer ! Ce chapitre se situe uniquement dans le présent et le suivant sera essentiellement une séquence rêvée. J'ai modifiée l'appel de Sookie par rapport aux livres, et je ne suis pas prête à me jeter dans la romance entre Eric et Sookie déjà (pour ainsi dire) mais j'espère que vous trouverez que ce sont des progrès satisfaisants entre eux. La romance va venir bientôt cependant, promis !**

**Merci encore à chaque personne qui suit cette histoire. Je ne peux simplement pas arriver à exprimer mon niveau de « bonheur » ! Vous êtes géniaux !**

**Et comme je ne peux pas étaler à quel point je peux massacrer la grammaire sans une méticuleuse deuxième lecture, merci à ma merveilleuse, formidable, extraordinaire beta Northman Maille. Tout ressemblerait à une « note de l'auteur » sans toi !**

**Note de la traductrice : désolé pour le retard, je n'ai plus internet depuis début août et sûrement jusqu'à fin août. Je vais essayer de publier de manière sporadique depuis mon bureau mais les délais seront plus longs … encore désolé !**

Demandeur : Rien ne m'appartient …(traductrice itou)

**« Il n'y a pas de temps pour nous »**

La main de Sookie sembla se paralyser juste à un doigt du téléphone.

Elle était dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, sa main levée pour attraper son portable sur la table de nuit. Sa main ne voulait juste pas terminer le mouvement, peu importe combien son cerveau essayait de lui dire de le faire.

Sookie avait pensé à ce qu'elle dirait à Eric toute la journée. Elle y avait pensé pendant qu'elle et Amélia nettoyaient. Elle y avait pensé pendant qu'elle était assise en face de Copley Carmichael, « l'intéressant » père d'Amélia, écoutant toutes les visqueuses et arrogantes idées qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa bouche et tournaient dans son esprit.

Elle y avait pensé pendant qu'Amélia lui parlait de son mentor, Octavia. Arrgh, elle y avait pensé pendant qu'elle se douchait, se brossait les dents et allait aux toilettes (elle était sûre qu'Eric serait particulièrement flattée par celle-ci).

Malgré tout cela, Sookie ne pouvait pas décider si elle devait dire quoi que ce soit au sujet des rêves. La peur dont elle avait parlé à Amélia la nuit dernière n'avait pas diminué. Les vampires étaient des créatures intensément secrètes et Eric était un vampire de chez Vampire. Elle se retenait déjà de lui dire des choses, gardant les informations qu'il voulait si fortement au sujet du temps où il était ensorcelé et sous son toit. A quel point serait-il encore plus en colère si elle lui disait ça et que finalement, ce qu'elle avait rêvé, était même vaguement réel ?

Il n'avait jamais partagé son passé avec elle, jamais confirmé s'il était ou pas un Viking comme tout le monde semblait le croire. Ce serait horriblement embarrassant si elle lui disait tout ça et que ce ne soit que des hallucinations de sa part. Ca pourrait même finir par être carrément dangereux pour sa santé si elle avait vu quelque chose d'aussi personnel et que ça ne lui plaise pas.

Elle n'avait jamais été sérieusement effrayée par Eric. De tous les vampires qu'elle connaissait, elle avait toujours eu une préférence pour lui, même avant d'en tomber amoureuse, et elle savait qu'il l'appréciait aussi. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme si Sookie courait vers lui pour lui parler des quelques fois où elle avait entendu ses pensées. Juste parce qu'il l'appréciait et ne voulait pas la blesser, ne signifiait pas qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

Ça n'aidait pas que l'Eric humain de ses rêves lui rappellent tellement l'Eric qui était resté avec elle, l'Eric qu'elle aimait. Ça lui donnait envie de jeter tout son bon sens par la fenêtre et de se confesser. Si l'Eric de ses rêves avait jamais existé, cela signifiait que « son Eric » avait aussi été réel. Cela signifiait qu'il était encore là, à l'intérieur du vampire qui l'avait remplacé, il serait peut-être capable de réapparaître encore, d'avoir des sentiments sincères pour elle, de l'aimer encore !

"Uhh ! grogna Sookie, portant ses doigts à ses tempes pour les masser doucement.

Toutes ces tergiversations lui donnaient un énorme mal de tête, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir avec un esprit aussi « lourd » que celui d'Amélia dans la maison.

"Bouge-toi Sookie !" Elle cria, secouant la tête et ramassant le portable.

"Fangtasia, le bar qui a du mordant" l'informa la voix de Clancy après seulement deux sonneries.

Sookie essaya de réprimer un soupir, il fallait que ce soit ce vampire-là qui décroche. Où était Pam quand on en avait besoin ?

Soupirant, Sookie se dit qu'il y avait pire que de parler à Clancy, comme de se retrouver dans un immeuble en train d'exploser ou de se prendre un pieu dans le ventre. Ayant vécu chacune de ces expériences, elle était définitivement positive qu'il y avait pire que Clancy.

"Salut Clancy, c'est Sookie. Eric m'a demandé de le rappeler." Sookie essaya de rendre sa voix aussi douce et chaleureuse que possible. Elle était presque sûre qu'elle affichait aussi le sourire spécial « Sookie la dingue », même si, à travers le combiné, il ne pouvait pas la voir.

"Une minute" répondit finalement Clancy après un long moment, Sookie était sûre et certaine qu'il avait essayé de trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de parler à Eric.

Quand elle entendit "Strangers in the night", Sookie soupçonna qu'il n'avait rien trouvé qui n'aurait pu lui amener des ennuis.

"Bonjour" dit une voix beaucoup plus aimable après une autre minute.

Sookie frissonna involontairement en l'entendant et ça lui prit la moindre parcelle de contrôle qu'elle avait pour cacher son irritation à la manière dont Eric l'affectait.

Sa colère atour de tout le "truc du lien" et le chambardement qu'il en résultait pour la paix de son esprit aurait à attendre encore un peu. Pour maintenant, une peur saine pour sa vie était ce sur quoi elle avait besoin de se concentrer.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir rappelée avant. Je n'ai eu ton message qu'après l'aube. Amélia a dit que tu voulais me voir à propos de quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu as besoin que je vienne pour lire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un ? » Elle essayait de paraître nonchalante.

"Non, ce n'est pas pour les affaires" répondit-il avec une voix sourde. « Sortirais-tu avec moi demain soir ? »

Si Sookie n'avait pas été assise, elle en serait tombée sur les fesses, il l'avait vraiment pris par surprise. Elle connaissait la bonne réponse, la chose correcte à faire, qui était de lui dire en termes parfaitement clairs qu'elle était avec Quinn. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour le faire mais le son ne voulut pas sortir. Comme sa main avant, il semblait que sa voix avait développé une certaine indépendance.

Est-ce qu'elle sortait encore avec Quinn ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vus ou parlés depuis des semaines et sincèrement, sans avoir l'œil sur le calendrier, il semblait l'avoir oublié et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui manquait vraiment. Sa fierté était blessée par son silence … mais pas son coeur. La seule personne qui semblait capable de la blesser de cette façon était celle qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

Cependant, elle n'avait jamais été le genre de fille à sortir avec deux hommes à la fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle finalement à Quinn et le quitte ou que ce soit lui qui la quitte, elle se sentirait comme si elle le trompait. Sans réfléchir au fait qu'elle avait apparemment décidé de rompre avec Quinn d'une manière ou d'une autre, Sookie se vit finalement obligée de former des syllabes avec des sons inclus.

"Eric, je sors avec Quinn." finit-elle par bredouiller. Quand elle entendit le petit reniflement au bout de la ligne, elle commença à se demander si le mensonge pouvait être perçue comme une émotion. Pouvait-il sentir qu'elle mentait ?

"C'était quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?". Il n'y avait pas une once d'ironie ou de suffisance dans sa voix comme elle s'y attendait.

"à Rhodes" Sookie essaya de paraître blasé en disant ça, sous-entendant que ce n'était pas important.

"Et c'était quand la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé ?"

"à Rhodes" Cette fois, sa voix se fit plus petite comme elle répondait, sentant cette tranchante piqûre sur sa fierté encore.

"Alors, je pense que tu peux m'accorder une soirée. Il ne semble pas que Quinn ait rempli ton agenda. » Il n'y avait toujours pas de suffisance mais la voix d'Eric était incroyablement confiante.

"C'était méchant." rétorqua-t-elle.

Il la prit par surprise avec sa question suivante.

"Vraiment ? Tu peux prétendre tout ce que tu veux mais même avant d'être lié à toi, je pouvais sentir tes émotions. Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, ou plutôt ce que tu ne ressens pas, pour lui. Tout d'abord, quand je t'ai posé la question directement, tu n'as pas pu me donner une réponse immédiate. Qui essaies-tu de berner Sookie, moi ou toi-même ? »

La mâchoire de Sookie se décrocha devant l'impudence d'Eric. Il lui avait demandé à Rhodes ce qu'elle ressentait pour Quinn mais il n'avait jamais argumenté à ce sujet avant et apparemment, ça ne faisait que commencer.

"Il y a une raison tu sais", continua-t-il, "pour laquelle tu es venu vers moi en premier quand le monde prenait feu autour de nous."

"Ouais, ce merveilleux lien de sang que nous avons." l'interrompit-elle, essayant de reprendre pied dans cette soudaine terrifiante conversation.

"Non, notre lien de sang n'a rien à voir avec ça et tu le sais. » Sa voix était calme mais avec une pointe de quelque chose, pas de colère mais … d'impatience peut-être.

De toutes les manières dont cet appel aurait pu tourner, Sookie n'avait pas pensé à celui-là, pas une seconde et elle se retrouvait de nouveau en colère pour se préserver. Comment osait-il l'humilier en lui rappelant que son petit ami l'avait laissé tomber ? Comment osait-il insinuer qu'il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même ? Comment osait-il suggérer qu'il connaissait les raisons de ses réactions et de ses réponses quand elles étaient encore un mystère pour elle-même ?

"Oui, d'accord, je suis venu vers toi et pas à cause de notre lien ! C'est ce que tu veux entendre Eric ? Veux-tu entendre quelle partie de moi je ne peux contrôler ou éteindre et qui se soucie encore tellement de toi que ça fait physiquement mal ? Parce que ça fait mal. Et la raison pour laquelle c'est aussi blessant c'est que peu importe combien j'aimerais avoir l'illusion que celui qui est resté avec moi est quelque part à l'intérieur de celui qui me parle maintenant, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas trouver une trace de preuve qu'il existe encore. Pas même maintenant que je suis au courant de toutes tes « supposées » émotions ! Mais il me manque encore ». Elle hurlait pratiquement dans le téléphone à la fin et elle était sûre qu'il était capable d'entendre qu'elle pleurait.

Cependant, ce fut un choc quand, au lieu d'une réponse orale, elle fut frappée par une vague de peine profonde et de désir. Cela dura un moment avant de disparaître complètement, la laissant sans rien d'autre que la douleur de son propre cœur. Mais elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

"Comment pourrais-tu vraisemblablement savoir ce qui est à l'intérieur de moi Sookie ? Tu n'as jamais pris le temps d'essayer de le découvrir, à moins que je ne m'en rappelle pas. » Sa voix était à peine un murmure mais même ce son si doux semblait transporter tellement d'émotion, plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu venant de sa part quand il avait tout son esprit.

"Eric, s'il te plait" implora-t-elle, ne cherchant pas à cacher le fait qu'elle sanglotait non stop maintenant. « Je ne peux pas faire ça, pas maintenant. »

Il sembla finalement prendre pitié d'elle après un moment, sa voix retrouva son ton habituel confiant et dépourvu d'émotion.

"Il y a quelqu'un en ville qui souhaite te rencontrer. Je lui ai promis que j'arrangerais une rencontre. C'est pourquoi je souhaite que tu viennes avec moi demain soir. »

"Oh, alors ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ?" La voix de Sookie couina sur le dernier mot, même si elle essaya de renifler discrètement.

"Non, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous." Il répliqua d'une voix égale.

"Est-ce que c'est ce type Jonathan ? Il est venu au mariage. Je dois dire que je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire de lui. Ne le prends pas mal si c'est un ami à toi. Je me sens mal de lui avoir cassé le nez vraiment. Mais il n'aurait vraiment pas dû surgir comme ça. » Elle savait qu'elle parlait de manière décousu mais elle essayait de se sentir au moins un petit peu mieux et à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, elle copiait de plus en plus son ton désinvolte.

"Jonathan ? Qui est-ce ?" La perplexité d'Eric était claire et nette, avec en plus quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de l'anxiété.

"Je parle de cet asiatique, il est… Thaïlandais peut-être ? Il était au mariage des Bellefleur la nuit dernière. Il a dit qu'il voulait me voir parce qu'il restait à Shreveport et qu'il avait beaucoup entendu parler de moi. Il disait qu'il s'était présenté à toi comme tout bon petit vampire en visite. »

"Je ne le connais pas." répondit Eric précautionneusement. « Je demanderais au Fangtasia. Maintenant, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, faire ce que je te demande ? »

"Ouais …. Ouais, je peux demain soir." Sookie supposa que le moins qu'elle pouvait faire était de le remercier pour avoir écarté leur autre conversation. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû profiter de l'opportunité pour tout dire à Eric mais cela avait semblé trop réel pour elle, trop effrayant.

"Qui dois-je rencontrer et où ?"

"Le "qui" devra rester un mystère" éluda-t-il. « Quand au « Où », nous irons dîner dans un resto sympa. Le genre plutôt habillé »

"T'assiéras-tu avec nous pendant que nous mangerons ? ça ne te gênera pas toute cette nourriture ? »ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Elle savait que c'était un vrai 180° vu où ils en étaient il y a quelques minutes mais elle était sincèrement curieuse. Bill n'aurait pas tenu 60 secondes dans un restaurant où ils servaient de la nourriture pour humains, seul à table avec deux personnes en train de manger. Il pouvait à peine tenir au Merlotte où la plupart des clients ne faisaient rien d'autre que boire dès le réveil.

Je te présenterais et resterais aussi longtemps que tu as besoin de moi." Répondit-il, d'une voix sévère, peut-être même offensée.

"D'accord. Je sors du travail vers 18h00 – 18h30. Tu peux me donner jusqu'à 19h30 ? J'ai besoin de me doucher et de me changer. »

"19h30, c'est parfait."

"Merci. Je suis désolé pour …" Elle ne savait pas comment finir cette phrase sans admettre le paquet sanglant de choses qu'elle ne pouvait gérer maintenant.

"Tout va bien." répondit-il, sa voix plus douce presque gentille. "Tu te sentiras mieux quand tu me verras."

Bien que Sookie voulait être en colère contre cette dernière déclaration, elle savait qu'Eric avait raison.

"Donc 19h30" dévia-t-elle.

"19h30" confirma-t-il. Sookie était sur le point de raccrocher quand il parla d'une voix nostalgique. « Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas Sookie. J'espère qu'un jour, tu finiras par avoir le courage de demander. »

Son téléphone devint silencieux et Sookie resta là à le fixer, son coeur cognant contre ses côtes. Allongée, étreignant son portable, elle ferma les yeux un moment et essaya de se calmer…


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur : Je veux juste remercier encore chaque personne qui a suivi cette histoire. Je me suis tellement plu à l'écrire et je suis si ravie que des gens se soient plu à la lire !**

**Cela dit, ce chapitre était difficile à écrire.**

**Ecrire une histoire dans un univers alternatif en parallèle avec les livres est une chose étrange pour commencer. Depuis, dans l'univers alternatif, beaucoup de choses sont devenues complètement différentes mais j'ai aussi essayé de suivre les livres avec justesse autant que faire se peut. Donc pendant que je saisissais l'opportunité d'étendre l'histoire entre Eric et Sookie, je n'allais pas complètement non plus à l'encontre de la trame originale. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire ce chapitre comme suit. C'était difficile. Je suis maman d'un petit garçon qui est le centre de mon univers donc ce fut difficile pour moi de rester détachée mais je pensais que cela devait se passer comme tel.**

**Merci comme toujours à ma merveilleuse béta, Northman Maille. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !**

**Demandeur : Rien ne m'appartient … (traductrice itou)**

**Il n'y a pas de place pour nous**

"_Je pense que ça devrait être plus qu'assez pour deux mois." dit Sookie, se retournant vers Aude comme elles inspectaient ensemble les tonneaux de graine et de bière une dernière fois avant que les serviteurs les emmènent vers les bateaux. _

"_Plus qu'assez" approuva Aude sagement, tout en faisant un geste vers l'homme le plus proche pour qu'il indique aux autres de mettre les tonneaux sur les charrettes. « Tu as même mis un petit extra, je pense. » ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'elles marchaient de concert vers la maison._

"_Nous aurons une bonne récolte cette automne. Nous pouvons nous le permettre et ça ne fait jamais de mal d'être prêt. » répondit Sookie nonchalamment. _

"_Non, sûrement pas" répliqua sa cousine._

_Sookie savait, même si aucune des deux ne voulait l'admettre, qu'elles pensaient à ce jour où Eric, Thorvalder et les hommes survivants du village étaient descendus des bateaux, amaigris par la faim et juste heureux d'être vivant et à la maison._

_Sept ans étaient passés depuis cette horrible journée, mais c'était à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire et elle savait que c'était pareil pour Aude. Elles n'en avaient jamais parlé bien sûr ou de quoi que ce soit qui était arrivé depuis mais ça avait toujours été là entre elles._

_Comme prévu, Eric avait épousé Aude 4 semaines après la naissance du bébé de Sverri et, en dépit du fait qu'elle avait été élevé pour être une femme forte et stoïque, Aude avait pleuré amèrement alors qu'elle regardait son père, venu de son village, signer le contrat de mariage. Sookie savait qu'Aude était reconnaissante à Eric pour l'avoir épousée, mais la douleur pour la perte du mari qu'elle avait aimé, était encore incroyablement forte. Elle avait réussi à arrêter de pleurer le temps de la célébration au moins, mais ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. __Personne n'aurait pu la prendre pour une joyeuse mariée._

_En dépit de tout, Eric et Aude forgèrent une relation fonctionnelle dans les années qui suivirent et Sookie pensa qu'Aude était aussi heureuse qu'elle pouvait l'être compte tenu que son premier mari et son premier enfant étaient morts tous les deux._

_Jetant un regard à sa cousine, Sookie déglutit comme le souvenir d'un autre jour difficile, un jour horrible se rappella à sa mémoire, …_

_Elles étaient assises à l'extérieur au soleil d'une fin d'été, les femmes de la maison, la grand-mère d'Eric, sa mère Asfrid, Aude, elle-même qui avait finalement épousé Thorvalder quelques jours plus tôt, et Edda, la mère de Thorvalder, cousant de nouvelles chemises pour les enfants quand elles entendirent un cri venant de l'intérieur._

_Elles se ruèrent toutes ensemble à l'intérieur pour trouver une des servantes de la maison, une jeune fille de 13 ans environ qui était responsable du petit Sverri quand sa mère travaillait, se tenant près des berceaux avec sa main sur la bouche, terrifiée, des larmes coulant sur ses joues._

"_Je me suis juste absentée un moment pour aller chercher de l'eau." bégaya la fille quand elle vit les femmes de la maison se diriger vers elle. « Je suis désolée, je suis désolée ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé !" La jeune fille tomba à genoux devant elles alors qu'Aude la poussait hors de son chemin._

_Aude n'émit pas un son quand elle prit son minuscule fils, la face bleu et ne respirant plus et le tint contre son cœur. Puis elle resta simplement là et le fixa comme si la force de sa volonté pouvait à elle seule le faire respirer à nouveau._

_Et, pendant un long moment, elles restèrent là, figées, tout comme elle. Perdre un enfant dans ses premiers mois était un évènement plutôt commun mais ce n'était pas pour autant ordinaire. Alors qu'elles regardaient Aude, l'esprit en état de choc pendant qu'elle berçait la petite forme sans vie, Sookie vit les fantômes de tous les bébés décédés à travers les yeux des femmes les plus âgées de la pièce. Elles étaient toutes déjà passées par là, plus d'une fois et elles le vivaient toutes encore une fois avec Aude._

_Ce fut Asfrid qui recouvra son esprit la première. Marchant droit vers la servante, la mère d'Eric la releva de force par les épaules de sa robe._

"_Va, trouve le Chef et dis-lui ce qui s'est passé." lui ordonna-t-elle rudement._

_La pauvre fille hocha seulement la tête, trop choquée pour répondre et courut à l'extérieur. Sookie pensa qu'elle était probablement soulagée de sortir d'ici. Elle se demanda comment la servante se sentirait quand elle serait forcée d'affronter la réaction du Chef à cette nouvelle._

"_Il était venu tôt, ma fille" dit Asfrid à Aude, avec beaucoup plus de compassion et de gentillesse dans la voix. « C'était un miracle qu'il est survécu à la naissance mais … cela ne signifiait rien. » Sookie la regardait alors qu'Asfrid essayait de prendre le petit Sverri des bras de sa mère._

_Aude lutta au début, refusant de l'abandonner. Mais, à force, quand la grand-mère d'Eric et la mère d'Eric l'attrapèrent aussi gentiment que possible par les bras, elle se calma. Elle ne pleurait toujours pas. Il ne semblait pas qu'elle soit encore pleinement consciente de ce qui était arrivé._

_Les hommes arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard en courant, le Chef en tête suivi d'Eric et de Thorvalder juste derrière, leurs épées d'entraînement encore en mains._

_Le Chef courut vers sa femme, prenant le petit corps qu'elle tenait maintenant et essayant vaillamment de retenir ses larmes. Eric semblait abasourdi alors qu'il regardait ses parents mais, à la fin, un son étranglé venant d'Aude le ramena à la réalité et il bougea rapidement vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras._

_Au début, Aude se raidit mais, finalement, cela fut trop, elle ne put tout garder pour elle et elle tomba contre lui, tachant sa chemise de ses larmes. Comme elle le faisait, elle balbutiait le nom de Sverri encore et encore et Sookie était quasiment certaine que c'était à la fois son mari et son bébé qu'elle pleurait._

_Elle détestait les voir agir de manière aussi intime, mais étant donné les circonstances, Sookie n'aurait pas retiré à qui que ce soit le droit d'être réconforté. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas les regarder. Sa propre douleur était encore trop fraîche pour cela. Tournant les talons, elle quittait la pièce quand Thorvalder, son mari, l'attrapa par le bras._

" _Comment vas-tu, très Chère ?" demanda-t-il, concerné._

_Sookie le fixa une expression intriguée sur le visage. Il était clair qu'il voulait la réconforter mais cependant … ne ressentissait-il pas quelque peine lui-même ? Le petit Sverri était son cousin après tout, le fils de son cousin qui était mort en essayant de rejoindre le bateau de Thorvalder. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas quelque tristesse dans son cœur en ce moment ?_

_Comme elle ne répondait pas, Thorvalder la ramena vers lui et l'enveloppa dans une douce étreinte, interprétant mal son silence évidemment et pensant qu'elle était trop submergée de douleur pour parler. Sookie voulait le repousser mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'il était son mari. S'il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter, elle ne pouvait rien dire contre cela mais aussi parce qu'il était un gentil mari. Beaucoup d'hommes à qui on aurait donné une femme de cette façon n'aurait pas été aussi gentil, n'en aurait pas autant pris soin. Mais, pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres, il paraissait déterminé à être bon avec elle, à faire de leur mariage quelque chose d'autre qu'une obligation._

_Bien que jeune, Sookie savait que ce serait stupide d'autoriser sa peine à tout gâcher. Elle ne l'aimerait peut-être jamais mais elle était mariée avec lui jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux meure et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Il valait mieux essayer de faire de son mieux._

"_Je me sens mieux maintenant, merci." dit-elle doucement, reculant après ce qu'elle espérait être un temps acceptable._

"_Je suis content" dit-il, la laissant partir, non sans avoir pris son menton entre ses doigts et levé son visage vers le sien._

" _Je sais, c'est une triste journée mais … je ne veux rien d'autre que ton bonheur, ma femme. » __…_

_Elle avait été heureuse avec lui, elle le reconnaissait maintenant alors qu'elles prenaient le dernier petit chemin étroit vers la maison. Thorvalder était un homme bon et il lui avait donné trois adorables garçons, chacun avec ses cheveux rouges si distinctifs._

_Ça avait été une véritable bénédiction que chacun d'entre eux ressemble autant à leur père. Elle savait que certains auraient été trop contents de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas de Thorvalder du tout._

_C'était quelque chose qui la blessait encore profondément. En dépit des sentiments qu'elle éprouverait toujours, Eric et elle avaient été tous les deux très prudent durant toutes ces années , ils n'avaient jamais dépassé la limite. Ils savaient quel était leur devoir et ils étaient tous deux dévoués à leur famille._

_Eric et Aude avaient eu eux aussi trois enfants magnifiques. Deux fils et une superbe petite fille, Thorgunna, que Sookie gâtait sans honte depuis qu'il était devenu évident qu'elle était voué à n'avoir que des garçons._

_Alors qu'elles entraient dans la maison, elles virent Thorvalder assis avec Sigurd, leur aîné et le petit Eric, l'aîné d'Eric et Aude. Les garçons avaient six ans, Sigurd de quelques mois plus âgé que son cousin. Thorvalder tenait deux magnifiques épées pour enfants dans ses mains, une pour chacun d'eux et les garçons poussaient des cris de joie._

_Alors qu'il leur tendait leur cadeau, Thorvalder se tourna vers Sookie et Aude avec un grand sourire. Heureusement, car ce fut le moment que choisit le petit Sigurd pour assassiner un monstre invisible assis sur la tête de son père. Le bois émoussé frappa Thorvalder sur le côté du visage à la place des yeux et du nez mais il poussa quand même un cri de surprise._

"_D'accord, dehors tous les deux !" dit Sookie avec un bon sourire pendant que son mari frottait sa joue rouge. « On assassine les monstres à l'extérieur. ». Elle riait en poussant les garçons vers la porte._

"_Je vois qu'ils ont eu leurs cadeaux." dit une voix profonde et riante à côté de Sookie. Se tournant, elle vit Eric assis à l'extérieur effilant son épée avec une pierre mouillée._

"_Hmm, espérons que chacun revienne en un seul morceau." répondit-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur de la maison, juste à côté de lui et croisant les bras sous sa poitrine._

"_Je pense que tu devrais plus t'inquiéter pour Gunnar. Père lui a donné sa première vraie épée ce matin. Je l'adore mais c'est une calamité avec. » dit Eric en riant tout bas._

"_Tu le prends avec vous alors ?" demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse. Gunnar, le plus jeune des frères d'Eric avait eu 12 ans il y a quelques semaines et le Chef lui avait donné son accord pour participer à un raid avec son frère et son cousin pour la première fois._

"_Oui mais il restera sur le bateau si j'ai mon mot à dire. Il a besoin d'apprendre à naviguer correctement d'abord. » Comme Eric était le capitaine de l'expédition, comme chaque été depuis la mort de son frère, Sookie n'avait aucun doute que Gunnar ferait exactement cela._

"_Tu sembles particulièrement impatient cette année." le questionna-t-elle, un sourcil levé._

"_Bien sûr, tu sais combien j'aime découvrir de nouveaux endroits. Je suis fatigué de voir des écossais effrayés. Je recherche quelque chose de plus sportif. » Il accentua ses mots en faisant tomber la pierre mouillée sur ses genoux et en coupant l'air avec son épée nouvellement aiguisée._

"_Fais juste attention à toi." Elle murmura ses mots, effrayée que les dieux puissent l'entendre._

_Elle savait, juste comme elle l'avait su ce premier été il y a des années, qu'il aimait se battre plus que tout. Elle savait aussi qu'il était meilleur que n'importe qui d'autre mais elle était encore inquiète pour lui. Elle s'inquiétait plus pour lui que pour son propre mari, bien qu'elle se détestât de devoir l'admettre._

"_Je suis toujours prudent" dit-il aussi doucement qu'elle, alors qu'il se levait posant son épée contre le mur près d'elle, juste à sa portée._

_Sans même y penser, elle vint entre ses bras, drapant ses bras fermement autour de sa taille et respirant son odeur. Ils se tinrent l'un l'autre, innocemment, pendant un long moment avant qu'il se penche et n'embrasse son front._

"_Tu prendras soin de tout quand je serais parti ?" demanda-t-il tout en se détachant doucement d'elle._

"_Comme toujours" répondit Sookie en riant doucement mais c'était seulement pour cacher combien elle était déjà fatiguée._

"_Elle est fragile, Sookie. Elle essaye d'être forte mais … » Elle savait sans avoir besoin de l'entendre qu'Eric était protecteur avec Aude._

_Aude était peut-être la femme d'Eric, ils étaient peut-être mariés depuis sept ans et avait eu des enfants ensemble (dont certains avaient vécu et d'autre pas) mais pour lui, elle serait toujours la femme de son frère. La sœur qui avait souffert pour les erreurs imaginaires d'Eric._

_« Je sais. J'essaierai de rendre les choses aussi faciles pour elle que je peux. »_

_Eric hocha juste la tête et se pencha pour ramasser son épée. Quand il l'eut en main, il s'arrêta juste une seconde, encore baissé, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Sookie._

"_Je t'aime" murmura-t-il "seulement toi, toujours »._

_Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, il se redressa et rentra dans la maison._

_Cette nuit, alors qu'ils se préparaient à voir les hommes partir pour un autre été de raid, Aude annonça fièrement à toute la famille qu'elle était encore enceinte. Il y eut des cris et des félicitations, les femmes de la maison étreignant Aude et les hommes donnant des claques dans le dos d'Eric en faisant des blagues obscènes. Mais quand personne ne regardait, Sookie attrapa le regard d'Eric et une vague d'intense désir passa entre eux._

Sookie se réveilla d'un coup.

C'était un réconfort qu'elle ne soit pas en train de pleurer cette fois mais un tout petit. Elle agrippait encore son portable, juste comme elle le faisait quand elle avait fermé les yeux pour se calmer après avoir parlé à Eric … dix heures plus tôt.

Elle regarda le réveil puis le soleil entrant à flots à travers les rideaux. Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui avant de rencontrer Eric pour leur rendez-vous qui n'en était pas un … pour rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait même pas nommer. Elle sortit du lit, se sentant sale d'avoir dormi dans ses vêtements de la veille et avec le visage barbouillé de larmes.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris une décision sur le fait de lui dire tout ou pas mais elle se doutait qu'elle devrait le jouer au feeling quand elle le verrait ce soir. D'après leur conversation téléphonique, il ne lui donnerait peut-être même pas le choix.

Il avait été plus loin au téléphone la nuit dernière qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent, du moins quand on en venait aux choses compliquées comme les sentiments. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il serait ce soir, quand elle se retrouverait piégée dans une petite voiture avec lui pendant deux heures (un aller-retour à Shreveport).

Laissant ses pensées de côté, elle alla voir le mot du jour sur le calendrier. Ce matin, c'était « épicène ». Sa première réaction après avoir lu la définition fut de penser « Eh bien, ce n'est certainement pas Eric ».

"ET MERDE " jura-t-elle.

Arrachant la page et la froissant entre ses doigts, elle jeta la boule de papier derrière le buffet et râla tout en attrapant une tasse de café. Si ce soir se passait ne serait-ce qu'un minimum comme elle le suspectait, elle allait avoir besoin d'autant d'énergie que possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur : Donc, je vous promène dans cette histoire depuis 7 chapitres maintenant. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de vous donner des réponses. Vous en aurez quelques-unes maintenant mais pas toutes.**

**Sinon, je sais que nous avons découvert plus loin dans les livres que la télépathie de Sookie était un cadeau de Monsieur Cataliades, mais puisqu'il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, je jette tout ça par la fenêtre, ce n'est jamais arrivé.**

**Enfin, mais pas des moindres, je veux juste encore, et profondément, remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, ainsi que mon extraordinaire béta , Northman Maille.**

**Demandeur : Rien ne m'appartient … et je prends d'énormes libertés ! (traductrice itou)**

"**Qui attend à jamais"**

Ce ne fut pas une grande surprise pour Sookie quand Eric arriva à l'heure la nuit d'après, à la seconde près. A 19h30 pile à la pendule, il était devant sa porte, attendant qu'elle sorte, pour s'incliner et l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Tu es ravissante." lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de se redresser.

"Me…merci" bégaya-t-elle, rougissant sous le compliment de la pointe des pieds à la racine des cheveux.

Elle ne pouvait nier la profonde satisfaction que sa présence lui apportait, même si elle s'inquiétait d'en connaître la raison. Le regardant alors qu'il l'entraînait vers la Corvette, une main posée possessivement sur le bas de son dos, elle finit par admettre que cela avait probablement peu à voir avec le lien de sang. Il était simplement un homme superbe.

De ses longs cheveux, qui tombaient comme une rivière d'or jusqu'au milieu de son dos, à son corps fort et grand, fait pour manier une épée incroyablement lourde capable de couper ses ennemis en deux, à son visage parfait, qui était magnifique d'une façon qui était tout sauf banal, Eric était l'homme absolu. Tout de beauté et de désir et Sookie était absolument certaine que n'importe quelle femme aurait eu la même réaction en étant proche de lui.

Alors qu'ils commençaient leur trajet vers Shreveport, Sookie tenta de lui demander des précisions au sujet de Jonathan. Leur conversation téléphonique de la nuit précédente était encore fraîche dans son esprit et elle voulait être au fait de ce dont ils avaient parlé à propos de ce soir autant que possible. Après tout, la meilleure défense était une bonne attaque. Eric était une des personnes qui lui avait enseigné ça ces dernières années.

"L'as-tu revu ?" lui demanda-t-il d'une voix soupçonneuse avec la même anxiété inhabituelle chez lui qu'elle avait senti quand ils avaient parlé du mystérieux invité du mariage hier.

"Non" répondit-elle "Devrais-je m'y attendre ?"

Eric secoua seulement la tête avant de détourner la conversation dans une direction où elle ne voulait définitivement pas aller.

"Après de nombreuses recherches de la part du personnel de la Reine, il est apparu qu'André n'avait pas survécu à l'attentat. Pour ta sécurité, j'en suis content. » Sookie n'était pas sûre de pouvoir relier ça à Jonathan mais elle essayait de son mieux de ne pas avoir l'air suspicieusement trop concerné lorsqu'elle répondit.

"Je suis sûre qu'il manquera à la Reine. » Elle était fière d'elle-même pour sembler aussi détaché.

"La Reine est folle de chagrin." lui répondit-il , quittant la route des yeux un moment pour étudier sa réaction. « Sa guérison prendra encore plusieurs mois. »

Ça sonnait comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose d'autre mais Sookie ne savait pas quoi. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Eric, elle s'était habituée à la façon dont il aimait avoir plus d'une conversation avec elle en même temps mais ce soir, elle n'était pas dedans. S'il ne lui disait pas directement ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre, elle n'avait pas l'énergie d'essayer de décoder ses indices, spécialement quand le sujet avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec André.

Pour ce qu'elle en savait, Eric suspectait comment André était mort, et il essayait de l'amener à l'admettre. Elle n'allait pas faire ça. Elle n'avait pas demandé à Quinn de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur quand il était sans défense et elle se sentait encore coupable pour ça. Mais malgré tout, Sookie ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même. Elle se sentait mieux depuis que la menace que représentait André avait disparu. Pour ça, au moins, elle serait éternellement reconnaissante à Quinn.

Cela la frappa comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle était toujours restée fidèle à Quinn, même face à l'évidence de son abandon ? Parce qu'il avait tué quelqu'un pour elle et qu'elle ressentait … une obligation ? En termes de dévouement, elle supposait que c'en était plutôt un grand. D'un autre côté, les répercussions pouvaient être très, très mauvaises pour chacun d'entre eux.

Si elle n'avait pas été assise dans une voiture avec une personne à qui elle avait absolument besoin de cacher ça, elle aurait pu éclater de rire à cette révélation. Ou elle aurait pu être scandalisée de voir comment tuer des gens semblait être l'unique moyen pour la communauté Sup' de montrer à quelqu'un son affection.

Cependant, la reconnaissance n'était pas de l'amour et tandis qu'elle ressassait ses pensées, Sookie réalisa qu'elle ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas être avec quelqu'un qui préférait le meurtre à des fleurs et du chocolat comme technique de drague. Elle ne l'avait pas voulu avec Bill quand il avait tué son oncle et elle ne le voulait pas non plus avec Quinn. Comme elle l'avait déjà réalisé la nuit dernière, elle ne voulait pas être avec Quinn du tout.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Eric, se retournant de nouveau vers elle d'un air inquiet.

"Ouais !" répondit-elle bien trop vite. « ouais » dit-elle encore un peu plus calmement. « J'ai juste … réalisé quelque chose. »

Ils furent étonnamment silencieux pendant le reste du trajet mais Sookie en était reconnaissante. Il y avait tellement de choses qui tournaient dans sa tête qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable de se faire confiance s'ils avaient parlé. Eric avait une manière de la faire se sentir trop en confiance pour son propre bien, encore une chose pour laquelle elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait remercier leur lien de sang.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant "Les deux poissons" un peu plus tard, Sookie prit conscience qu'ils étaient dans un quartier de Shreveport qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ils étaient dans un centre commercial, rempli de boutiques chics où Sookie n'aurait jamais même pensé à faire du lèche-vitrines. C'était le genre d'endroit où (elle imaginait) ils ne s'embêtaient même pas à mettre le prix puisque si vous deviez vous soucier du prix, vous n'aviez évidemment pas les moyens de vous offrir quoi que ce soit ici.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres voitures dans le parking, peut-être huit, mais elles paraissaient toutes brillantes, neuves et chères, comme celle d'Eric. Cela lui fit prendre conscience d'elle-même et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à ses vêtements et se sentir nettement pas assez apprêtée. Elle était quasiment certaine que ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où une barmaid de Ploucville devrait essayer d'entrer.

La vue qu'elle avait du pare-brise lui fut soudainement bloquée par le corps d'un très grand vampire viking et elle sentit sa main caresser son ventre un instant avant de débloquer sa ceinture de sécurité. Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le même vampire viking l'embrassait de nouveau, cette fois sur la bouche.

Le baiser était doux et sensuel. Il était rempli de cette sorte d'émotion que Sookie avait jetée au visage d'Eric hier soir au téléphone, ces émotions dont elle ne le pensait plus capable. Et Sookie était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sauf de l'embrasser en retour.

"Tu es magnifique" murmura-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. « N'en doute jamais »

Encore confuse, Sookie se contenta de sourire à ce compliment qui, elle le sentait, était sincère.

"Merci" murmura-t-elle en retour quand elle put de nouveau parler.

Elle regarda Eric sortir de la voiture, venir lui ouvrir la portière et lui offrir sa main pour l'aider. Quand elle fut debout à côté de la voiture, il referma la portière derrière elle et se pencha de nouveau vers son oreille.

"Quand nous aurons fini ici, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Quelque chose que je ne peux pas te cacher plus longtemps, en toute conscience, maintenant que nous sommes si fortement liés » dit-il puis il la regarda d'une expression indéchiffrable.

Leur lien ne lui était d'aucune aide ou peut-être qu'elle n'était juste pas assez bonne pour pouvoir lire ce que ces émotions essayaient de lui dire donc, elle hocha la tête et l'autorisa à la guider vers l'intérieur. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée où un maitre d'hôtel plaçait les clients.

"Une table pour deux ?" demanda l'hôtesse tournant toute son attention vers Eric.

"Nous devons rencontrer quelqu'un" répondit Eric. L'hôtesse sembla se tenir un peu plus droite en entendant ça.

"Oh, le gentleman, par ici" Elle nous précéda et nous conduisit à une table où un vieil homme distingué était assis.

Sookie nota qu'Eric ne s'asseyait pas. Au contraire, lui et l'homme se regardèrent comme s'ils avaient une sorte d'intense et muette conversation, avant qu'Eric lui fasse signe de prendre un siège.

"Sookie. Voici Niall Brigant. Il va te parler d'autres sups. Je serais dehors si tu as besoin de moi. » Avec ça, Eric inclina la tête avec raideur et partit.

Sookie eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'elle était maintenant seule avec cet élégant étranger qu'elle sentit la chaleur d'une main se poser sur la sienne.

"Comme l'a dit Northman, je suis Niall."

Sookie n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle pouvait faire de ça, donc elle dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Elle espérait que ce n'était pas grossier de demander une telle chose si franchement mais elle pensait réellement qu'elle avait droit à cette information étant donné les circonstances.

"Je suis ton arrière-grand père" lui répondit-il simplement.

Sookie aurait dû être choqué par cette annonce, prononcé aussi franchement que sa question, mais non. Cela ne traversa jamais son esprit de mettre en doute son honnêteté. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle savait qu'il était honnête.

Durant le repas, il lui dit exactement comment elle était devenue son arrière petite-fille et comment tout ce qu'elle connaissait de sa grand-mère n'était rien d'autre que de confortables mensonges d'un parent qui ne voulait pas admettre ses propres … faiblesses.

"Donc vous avez décidé de me dire tout ça … pourquoi ?"demanda Sookie quand il eut fini son étrange conte.

"Je suis vieux, même pour mon espèce. J'aimerais te connaître. Je ne peux pas expier la façon dont ta vie a été influencée par l'héritage que mon fils t'a donné.

Sookie avait déjà pensé à tout ça depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait réellement qu'une seule chose qui aurait pu rendre sa vie plus facile.

"Pouvez-vous me retirer ma télépathie ?" Elle savait que l'espoir dans sa voix était pitoyablement évident mais s'il y avait la moindre chance que cela puisse se faire, elle la prenait.

"Tu me demandes si je peux enlever quelque chose qui fait partie de chaque fibre de ton être » La réponse à cette question était évidente et elle sentit son mince espoir se fracasser au sol avant même qu'il ait fini sa phrase. « Non, je ne peux pas. »

"Eh bien, ça ne coûte rien de demander." murmura-t-elle, déçue.

Sookie pensa, l'espace d'un instant, lui demander s'il était capable de trouver Quinn pour elle. Mais elle écarta cette pensée à l'instant où elle se forma dans son esprit. Quinn était un grand garçon. Il était plus que capable de prendre soin de lui-même. S'il voulait lui parler, peu importe les circonstances, il trouverait un moyen. De plus, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire sauf lui donner un baiser d'adieu. C'était une conversation qu'elle n'était pas prête à avoir, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux laisser ça de côté.

Pendant que Sookie pensait à tout ça, elle pouvait voir Niall attendre patiemment qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre pour elle. Pendant qu'elle le regardait, elle pensa à autre chose. Ce n'était pas très courageux, peut-être, de lui demander ça mais peut-être que ça l'aiderait à découvrir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit dont elle ait besoin de parler avec Eric, ou si elle devait juste réserver une place en psychiatrie.

"Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose à propos des liens de sang avec un vampire ?"demanda-t-elle tranquillement, cette fois essayant de ne pas paraître trop avide avant même de savoir s'il pouvait l'aider.

Niall leva un sourcil en entendant sa question puis ce fut tout.

"Oui, j'en sais un peu sur le sujet." répondit-il avec précaution.

"Alors, peut-être, vous pouvez m'aider à comprendre certains trucs qui m'ont … troublée ? » Avant même qu'elle ait fini de poser sa question, le visage de Niall devint celui d'un prédateur.

"Si le vampire te perturbe, je serais plus qu'heureux de prendre soin de lui pour toi. Souhaites-tu que je le tue … pour couper le lien ? »

"Quoi ? NON !"

Sookie était consciente que sa réplique forte et énergique avait attire l'attention des autres clients mais elle ne pouvait pas s'accorder le temps d'être embarrassée.

"Non, absolument pas !" dit-elle d'un ton plus normal mais avec tout autant de conviction. « Je veux juste des réponses. S'il vous plaît, promettez-moi que vous ne ferez rien pour blesser Eric ! »

Niall sembla se calmer lui-même, abandonnant son regard de prédateur quand il vit combien sa suggestion l'avait horrifiée.

"Si c'est ton souhait que je ne lui fasse pas de mal alors je ne ferais rien qui puisse te blesser ma chérie."

"Merci" répondit finalement Sookie quand elle se sentit elle-même assez calme pour revenir à ses questions. « Je veux juste des informations … c'est tout ! »

Niall hocha la tête et Sookie commença, pas très à l'aise, à lui expliquer ses rêves et ses visions des semaines passées.

Le visage de Niall qui était resté imperturbable pendant qu'il lui racontait son histoire, devint de plus en plus incrédule à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Quand Sookie eut fini, il était complètement abasourdi.

"Pensez-vous que le lien provoque ces rêves ? » finit-elle par dire, pensant qu'il ne coûtait rien de lui poser la question même s'il pensait qu'elle était complètement dingue.

Niall resta là silencieusement pendant plusieurs longues minutes durant lesquels Sookie commença à regretter de lui avoir parlé. Mais quand elle fut sur le point de lui dire de tout oublier, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre.

"Pardonne-moi, mon enfant. Je n'avais pas pensé que c'était possible. Fintan t'a observé pendant des années et pas une fois, il ne m'a donné la moindre indication que tu avais … retrouvé la mémoire."

La tête de Sookie se redressa vivement à ces derniers mots et sa main, qui était sur le point de prendre son verre de vin se mit à trembler fortement, à tel point qu'elle le fit tomber au lieu de l'attraper. Elle attendit dans un silence tendu pendant que le serveur nettoyait les morceaux de verre et changeait la nappe et les serviettes.

En d'autres circonstances, elle se serait abondamment excusée pour sa maladresse et aurait peut-être même offert de l'aider, mais à la place, elle resta juste assise là, bêtement, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait juste d'entendre son arrière grand-père dire. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, elle leva vers lui un regard dur.

"Je veux tout savoir." lui dit-elle d'une voix dure. « C'est ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi. »

Niall hocha la tête, regardant ses mains posées sur la nouvelle nappe toute propre, semblant rassembler ses pensées.

"Je t'ai juste dit pourquoi tu étais mon arrière petite-fille dans cette vie. Mais ton … histoire est beaucoup plus ancienne que ça, mon enfant. Ce dont tu as rêvé n'était pas des rêves du tout. Tu as vécu ces choses, avec Northman, bien que je n'ai pas été informé de ton existence à cette époque. Fintan t'a gardé encore mieux caché dans cette autre vie qu'il ne l'a fait dans celle-ci.

Tu étais son enfant à l'époque. La fille d'une femme viking qu'il avait entourloupé pour dormir avec lui. Contrairement à Adèle, il ne se souciait pas vraiment d'elle mais il appréciait sa … compagnie, beaucoup. Fintan me parla plus tard de sa mésalliance avec elle, quand il ramena ton étincelle en Faery. » Il la regarda d'une manière gêné.

"Bien qu'il n'ait pas aimé ta mère, Fintan a toujours aimé suivre la vie de ses enfants humains et bien qu'il ne soit jamais entré en contact avec toi, tu l'as toujours intéressé. Contrairement à tes frères, dont certains étaient aussi de lui, tu avais l'étincelle, l'essence magique que tout faé révère.

A cause de ton étincelle, je crois que Fintan voulait te prendre avec lui, dans notre monde, mais, à cette époque, les faés et les vampires ont commencé une grande guerre. La guerre était longue, épuisante et sanglante. Il était plus prudent pour les sangs-mêlés de rester caché parmi les humains. Fintan était un de mes lieutenants pendant cette guerre et nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à combattre.

Pour nous, vivant si longtemps, le temps passe différemment. Nous n'y prêtons pas attention. Il t'a vu à ton mariage, il était là, parmi les villageois mais il n'a pas eu la chance de te revoir avant de nombreuses années. Quand il est revenu vers toi, il a appris que tu étais malade. C'était quelque chose d'insignifiant. De nos jours, tu aurais été soigné facilement avec des antibiotiques mais alors … ça pouvait être mortel et ce fut le cas pour toi.

Fintan se sentait coupable de t'avoir laissé souffrir mais lorsqu'il te revit même la magie ne pouvait t'empêcher de mourir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, était de prendre ton étincelle et de la ramener avec lui. Il espérait, même s'il était trop tard pour sauver ton corps, qu'il serait peut-être capable … de te recréer.

Une telle magie est dangereuse et souvent instable et, bien que je regrettais ce qui t'était arrivé, je lui ai dit qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais nombre de faés furent décimés par la guerre et d'un autre côté, le nombre d'humains continuaient à augmenter, il y eut plein de gens qui avaient les connaissances nécessaires et qui étaient prêt à l'aider ». Niall semblait vouloir finir son histoire ici mais, aussi bouleversée qu'elle soit, Sookie n'était pas prête à laisser les choses en suspens.

"Pourquoi il a attendu aussi longtemps ?" demanda-t-elle après un moment.

"Il espérait la mort de ton vampire." dit Niall simplement comme si la réponse était évidente.

"Pardon ?" Sookie se souciait peu de paraître impolie à cet instant

"Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais, bien sûr, l'homme que tu aimais était devenu un vampire et il continuait à exister longtemps après qu'il eut dû mourir de mort naturelle. Il était certain qu'Eric n'abandonnerait pas s'il découvrait que tu étais encore en vie et, compte tenu des relations hostiles que nous avions avec les vampires, il espérait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'Eric rencontre sa mort définitive avant de te ressusciter, plutôt que de te condamner à vivre avec une telle créature. »

"Alors pourquoi je suis là ?" demanda-t-elle tranquillement cette fois, son cœur ressentant une douleur sourde alors même qu'elle n'avait pas encore assimilée tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

"Quand Fintan tomba amoureux d'Adèle et qu'elle refusa de quitter son mari, il sut pour la première fois, ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait vraiment. Il devint pleurnichard et … sentimental pendant des dizaines d'années, ruminant ce qu'il avait fait à ton vampire en refusant de te ressusciter. Il décida finalement de placer ton étincelle dans le ventre de ta mère quand elle fut enceinte de son second enfant. »

"Est-ce que je vois la vie d'une autre femme ou est-ce que c'est moi ?" Tout était si confus, il y avait tellement de choses à appréhender, tellement à essayer d'assimiler en une seule fois.

"Non. Quand Fintan a placé ton étincelle dans l'enfant qui grandissait dans le ventre de ta mère, l'enfant qui aurait du être a cessé d'exister et tu es né à sa place, ton esprit, ton cœur, ton corps, tout était identique.

Mais, en grandissant, tu ne semblais te rappeler de rien. Comme je te l'ai dit, une telle magie est imprévisible. Fintan croyait que ton incapacité à te rappeler était une conséquence de la magie. Quand ton don devint apparent, Fintan pensa que c'était mieux de te laisser vivre une vie aussi normale que possible et de laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Il croyait que si tu devais te rappeler, cela arriverait. Apparemment oui puisque, même sans tes souvenirs, tu as été attiré par Eric une fois encore et son sang t'a fait revivre. » Niall s'arrêta, la regardant pour voir s'il y avait autre chose qu'elle désirait savoir ou qu'il pourrait lui donner.

"Tu sembles bouleversé, mon enfant." Il tenta de la rassurer, tapotant sa main d'une façon paternelle. « Je t'ai dit beaucoup de choses ce soir. Plus que je n'en avais l'intention. J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir si tu es d'accord. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Je suis venu ici ce soir parce que je voulais te connaître. »

Sookie hocha la tête, son coeur noyé par toutes les choses qu'il lui avait révélé.

"Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, vraiment." le rassura-t-elle quand elle vit son regard interrogateur. « J'aimerais vous revoir aussi … grand-père. Mais maintenant il y a une autre conversation que je dois avoir et que j'ai repoussée trop longtemps. Je dois y aller. »

Quand Sookie se leva, Niall fit de même, prenant sa main chaleureusement et se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

"Je comprends. Je te souhaite bonne chance, mon enfant. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoit."

Avec à peine un regard en arrière, Sookie sortit du restaurant aussi vite que ses pieds voulurent bien la porter.

Quand elle atteignit la sortie, elle vit Eric appuyé contre sa voiture, regardant les étoiles.

C'était réel, tout était réel.

Il avait dû le savoir. Il avait dû tout savoir depuis le premier instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Cependant, il n'avait rien dit. Il lui avait … menti. Pourquoi ?

Cette pensée était blessante. Plus blessante que n'importe quoi mais même ainsi, elle comprit soudainement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, depuis le début. Depuis le moment où leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, au temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble quand il était envoûté, à cette seconde dans un parking vide au milieu de Shreveport, tout avait été réel.

Elle l'aimait.

Elle était en colère, blessée et proche de péter un câble et elle avait l'intention de lui faire passer un sale moment mais elle l'aimait et il l'aimait. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Ce n'était pas juste l'envoûtement et ce n'était pas le lien de sang, il l'aimait. Elle en était sûre maintenant.

Sookie ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là, à le regarder, laissant tout ce qu'avait dit Niall finalement rentrer dans son esprit. Mais quand Eric posa finalement les yeux sur elle et que leurs regards s'accrochèrent, elle décida de repousser la dispute et fit quelque chose que son cœur voulait faire depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Sookie courut vers lui, jetant ses bras autour de son torse et le serrant aussi fort que s'il était son ancre au milieu d'une noire et tumultueuse tempête.

Eric ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle avait découvert ce soir mais ça avait peu d'importance. A la seconde où Sookie fut dans ses bras, chaude et douce, il enchevêtra ses doigts dans ses cheveux et amena ses lèvres vers les siennes, l'embrassant avec force, la tenant contre lui comme s'il allait se briser si elle quittait ses bras.

Quand ils se séparèrent finalement quelques minutes plus tard, il la regarda, les yeux plein de questions.

"Tu me dois une putain d'explication, Eric Northman. Mais avant que je commence à te hurler dessus, ce que j'ai totalement l'intention de faire, je veux juste te dire que … je t'aime ! »


End file.
